The Morning After
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Hotch wakes up after a drunken night of passion to find Reid lying in bed next to him. The two of them decide to give the relationship a chance, but how do they hide it from the team? Follow up to 'Dancing with the Boss' H/R slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright you guys… I got bored again, lol.**

**I absolutely love everyone who read and reviewed "Dancing with the Boss" And I am super pleased with how well it was received. This is a follow up to that since so many people asked me to write more. I may even consider turning this into a series…**

**Which would mean I'm writing TWO slash series at once. A M/R series and a H/R series… 0.o I have so many issues, lol XD Of course, that all depends on whether or not you guys want it, 'cause I'll be happy to if you want more, but if not, I won't waste my time.**

**If you haven't read "Dancing with the Boss" you probably should, because this would make more sense if you had. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>The Morning After<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. One<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hotch woke to the irritating buzzing of his phone and one of the worse hangovers he'd ever experienced. God, how much had he had to drink? He grimaced as he fumbled to grab his cell phone where it lay discarded on his nightstand.<p>

Rubbing tiredly at his eyes, he rubbed his aching eyes and his mind wandered back to the amazingly intense dream he'd had. Damn it, they were getting worse. He decided it was a by-product of his divorce that his mind was entertaining ideas of him and Spencer Reid together even more than usual.

"Hello?" he rasped, his throat hoarse. His entire body was aching as he shoved himself up, determined to ignore the angry throbbing behind his temples. His eyes were still closed as he tried to relieve some of the pressure.

_"Aaron? Are you just waking up?" _Hailey's voice broke through the speakers, sounding far too loud to the Unit Chief's ears.

He groaned and winced, shifting slightly where he was and frowned. There was something warm pressed up against him, and he realized vaguely that it was breathing. God help him… He nearly forgot about the phone pressed to his ear as his mind began panicking.

He hadn't picked up some random woman last night, had he? His memory was fuzzy as he struggled to pull the events of the previous night back to his mind. All he got were flashes from the insane dream he'd had about Spencer and there was no way Spencer Reid was laying in his bed. Right?

_"Aaron?"_ Hailey spoke again, a frown clear in her voice as Hotch cracked his aching eyes open for the first time and looked down. Whoever was beside him had their head turned away him, face buried in the pillow. But a slender, pale arm was thrown over Hotch's exposed midsection and he nearly cried when he saw familiar, long, elegant fingers lightly fisted in sleep. Oh God…

He had slept with Spencer Reid.

Before he could fully comprehend what that meant, Hailey once again broke his train of thoughts. _"Aaron? Are you there?"_

Hotch's voice came out more hostile than he'd meant for it to. "What?" he snapped, scowling into the phone. This was not something he wanted to deal with at the moment. Waking up hung-over with his subordinate in his bed was bad enough without a call from his pissed off ex.

It took her a moment to reply, clearly thrown by the anger in his voice. _"I was just calling to ask if you signed the papers yesterday."_

"I said I would, didn't I?"

_"You said you would a week ago, Aaron. You and I both know you've been fighting this."_

Hotch sighed, feeling depression sinking back in again. "I know… but maybe I've realized it's not worth it. You made your decision."

_"I have, Aaron. I can't keep living like that anymore. We're hardly a couple at all…"_

"I know." Hotch sighed, rubbing a hand over his face raggedly. "I signed them. I'll get them back to you today."

_"…Thank you, Aaron." _Hailey's voice was quiet, somber. Hotch knew she didn't necessarily _want_ to leave him. But she felt backed into a corner and had no other choice. He had tried to make it work, and had failed. He didn't blame her, per se, but it hurt to lose his family.

He let his hand fall as he quickly came up with some excuse to get off the phone and turned to look down at the young man lying beside him. What the hell had he done? What had he been thinking?

Stupid, stupid, stupid… He berated himself angrily, knowing he'd just done one of the most reckless, irresponsible things in his entire life. What on earth had possessed him to do that?

It occurred to him, once he realized that Reid was in fact not some strange hallucination, that perhaps the dream he'd had wasn't a dream after all. And if that was true… He pressed his lips together, fighting the sudden arousal that swept through his body straight to his already hard member.

Damn it.

He slid back down, gently moving Reid's arm into a more comfortable position and resting his throbbing head against the pillows. Shutting his eyes, Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck…" he muttered, not realizing he'd even spoke aloud until he heard his own voice.

The arm lying draped across his chest shifted slightly and the young man turned his head toward him, eyes foggy with sleep. Hotch turned to look at him, feeling his heart swell slightly at the sight. Why couldn't he wake up every morning to that face? He pushed the thought down immediately; Spencer probably wouldn't be too happy once he realized that his boss had taken advantage of him when he was drunk…

Reid felt warm and happy, better than he'd ever felt, when he slowly woke up. Shifting slightly where he lay, his mind wandered back to the night before and he sighed comfortably. Turning on his side, his opened his tired eyes and looked over at Hotch, who was looking back at him with dark, hooded eyes.

The younger man winced slightly, sore and aching from the night before. But undeniably happy.

Reid started to say something when Hotch broke the quiet. "Reid I… I'm so sorry." He said quickly. "If I… I wasn't thinking last night, I didn't mean…"

Reid's face fell and Hotch felt a pang shoot through his heart at that look. The younger man frowned at him and interrupted him. "I… I'm not sorry." He said. His voice was quiet and a little timid, but clear. And his eyes never left Hotch's.

Hotch was silent for a moment, frowning in confusion. "You're not?"

Reid propped himself up slightly on his elbow. "No… I… Hotch, I've… I mean, I would probably regret it if I hadn't been in love with you since I met you…" his face was incredibly red, his words fumbled and rushed slightly, but Hotch still understood them and couldn't stop the faint smile that brushed across his lips.

"I… you have?" Hotch was thrown by that statement, not entirely sure how to respond.

Reid offered a timid nod, not quite meeting Hotch's eyes.

"…But last night -"

"Was probably one of the best nights of my life," Reid said promptly.

Hotch laughed lightly, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have done what I did, though, Reid. Not only did I take advantage of you, I'm your superior, it's completely inappropriate -"

"You didn't take advantage of me!" Reid argued. "Hotch, I'm a grown man, I'm responsible for myself. And besides, you were the one who was drunk."

The older agent hesitated, hearing the logic in those words. "You weren't?" he asked.

"No, I only had two drinks, Hotch. I had to drive you home, remember?"

"…Vaguely…" Hotch said, a faint frown on his face. "I don't remember much between the bar and here." He admitted.

"Well, trust me, you didn't take advantage of me. Or force me to do anything I didn't want to do." Reid assured him. "And …well, as for you being my boss, I'll quit if that's the only problem."

"No you will not." Hotch was quick to frown at him, his dark eyes turning incredibly serious. "If anyone is going to be quitting it's me."

Reid shook his head, "I could get another job easily, Hotch. The FBI is your entire life. …Or we could just take the risk and forget about stupid rules."

Hotch smirked slightly, "Reid, are you saying your willing to break the rules for me?"

Reid sighed, "I think you're still drunk," he decided. Then smiled, "But yes, that's what I'm saying. If you want to, that is."

Hotch thought about it, about the years he'd spent fighting that unspeakable attraction he had to the younger man. About how happy he had been to wake up and see his big brown eyes smiling up at him.

He smiled at the younger man, rolling over onto his side to look at him properly, his hair tousled, his eyes bright, pale slender body naked from the waist up, covered only by the sheets on his bed from the waist down. "I'm willing to try if you are," he said finally.

Reid's face broke out into a huge grin, unable to contain how happy he was at those words. "So where does that leave us?" he wondered.

Hotch chuckled, "I suppose 'boyfriend' seems a bit juvenile considering how old I am…" he mused. Reaching over he wrapped an arm around Reid's waist and tugged him closer, pressing their bodies together. "But I do like the sound of it…"

Reid blushed slightly, smiling. "Boyfriends?" he asked, raising a brow. "I think that sounds about right…"

"Of course… lovers certainly has a nice ring to it, too." Hotch grinned, rolling over on top of Reid, straddling him.

"It certainly does…" Reid murmured in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hmm… Incredibly nervous about this guys… let me know what you think, please! **

**Should I continue? If I do, the rating will certainly go up!**

**BTW, anyone reading my M/R series, I hit a small patch of writer's block -_- But don't worry, the new story should be posted within a week or so...**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :) Thanks so much for all of your reviews guys! I never expected such a wonderful response, you are AMAZING!**

**I have decided to continue this, and the possibilities for more sequels in this universe is highly likely at the present time.**

**I am going to have to raise the rating to M pretty soon if things go how I have them planned…**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash; sexual/adult situations; language**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Two<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reid smiled when Hotch's lips descended on his and gladly parted his lips to allow the older man's tongue entrance. He moved slightly, spreading his legs wider so that he could rest his knees between his thighs, hands gripping tight to his hair.<p>

Their kiss was interrupted by the buzzing of Hotch's cell phone and reluctantly, the two men broke apart. Reaching over to his bedside table, the Unit Chief snatched up the buzzing device. "Hotchner." He answered, sounding slightly out of breath as he sat back and smirked down at Reid, who looked incredibly disappointed that they were no longer touching.

To make up for that fact, Reid locked eyes with the other man and smiled, lifting his hands slowly and sliding them up the tops of his exposed thighs. Hotch nearly moaned and gave the younger man a harsh look, which he promptly ignored.

"When?" Hotch asked, his voice now sounding strained as Reid's fingers danced closer and closer to his groin. "Al- Alright, JJ. Get everyone there in twenty minutes…" he gasped as one of Reid's fingers traced gently around his inner thigh, barely avoiding his aching member.

"N-No, I'm fine, JJ. …Ok." He hung up and tossed the phone aside, grabbing Reid's wandering hands in a firm grip and, after pausing for a moment to think, pulling them to where he wanted them to be.

Reid grinned up at him, delighted by the emotions flicking across his face and in his eyes. Emotions that Hotch usually worked so hard to hide under normal circumstances.

"What did JJ want?" Reid asked.

"We've got a case…" Hotch said, grunting slightly as Reid's fingers squeezed and his eyes clenched shut against the ever growing pressure. "She'll be calling you soon…"

Reid looked up at him, a coy look on his face. One that Hotch had never seen there before. It was so strange and undeniably attractive to see the shy, reserved young doctor so surprisingly throw away his inhibitions. The Unit Chief was willing to bet it wasn't something that he did very often.

"Well then I guess we'd better hurry…"

**~/.\~**

The entire team was already waiting in the conference room when Hotch arrived, followed a few minutes later by Reid who had stopped by the break room to grab his third cup of coffee for the morning. Even Hotch, trying to fight off the effects of his hangover, had only drank two coffees before leaving his house that morning.

"And I thought I was gonna get it for being late this morning," Morgan said, fighting a grin from where he sat at the conference table. "I got here before Reid _and _Hotch."

"Isn't that one of the signs of the Apocalypse?" Prentiss teased, smiling slightly. Their smiles faded at a sharp look from Hotch and once everyone was finally settled and ready, JJ stood in front of the plasma and turned the screen on.

"In the past two months in Fitz, Mississippi*, there have been four murders. Roughly two weeks apart each time."

She clicked the remote again, showing them photographs of four men, lying in the fetal position in their boxers in the middle of the woods. "They were all in their late thirties, early forties, tall, strong men. High paying jobs, worked in a position of authority." JJ explained.

"They were abducted from either outside of their homes or workplaces, kept for around three days, beaten and stabbed and dumped in the woods outside of the town."

"Look at how they're posed…" Reid said, frowning. "Stripped down to their underwear, in the fetal position."

"It could be his way of demeaning the bodies, showing his dominance over them." Morgan suggested.

"All of these men were in some sort of position of power, right?" Prentiss asked, studying the file in front of her.

"Right," JJ nodded. "Andrew Felps was a surgeon in a hospital about fifty miles away. Randall Paine was a Lieutenant in the army, on leave at the time of his death. Daniel Carter was a police officer and had just been promoted to Detective. And the last victim, Jordon Kier, was Superintendent of the Fitz School District."

"So maybe this guy has an inferiority complex…" Rossi said, frowning slightly at the screens. "He takes these men and kills them to prove that he's better than they are. Stronger. Smarter. Faster."

"It makes sense…" Hotch nodded, his dark eyes narrowed at the screen. Looking at the crime scene photos had certainly helped him to get his mind off of Reid and the consequences that both of them were facing if their relationship ever got out.

He shifted in his seat, looking down at the file. "Fitz is a relatively small town; there aren't a whole lot of high powered officials there for this guy work with." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Wheels up in twenty," He said, quickly standing and hurrying from the conference room, leaving everyone else to grab their go-bags and get ready to leave.

**~/.\~**

Morgan sat down at his desk, propping his legs up after making sure that he had everything he needed in his bag. "So, Pretty Boy… care to explain why you were so late this morning?" he asked.

"Um, I didn't hear the alarm go off, so when JJ called I hadn't showered or –"

"Come on, Reid, really?" Morgan frowned at him, a teasing light in his eye. "JJ woke me up when she called too, but I still beat you here."

Reid ignored him, shrugging. "That's what happened, Morgan."

Which was fairly true, Reid told himself. After all, he _hadn't _heard the alarm go off. Because it hadn't. And if Hotch hadn't woken him during his conversation with Hailey, there was a high likelihood that JJ's call would have woken him. And he had definitely needed a shower.

"I see how it is, fine… What was her name?"

"What was whose name?" Reid frowned, raising a brow at his friend in confusion. Prentiss, sitting across from Reid, chuckled and shook her head.

"Just give it up, Morgan; he's not going to tell you." She said.

Morgan ignored the other agent. "Well? Who was she?"

"Who was who?" Reid asked, still looking thoroughly confused by the other man's question.

"The girl you took home last night." Morgan clarified.

Reid blanched and then his face turned a light shade of pink. "What! No, Morgan, I didn't… I mean… there isn't a girl." He assured him. "I didn't take anyone home with me last night."

_I didn't even_ go _home last night._ He added silently.

"Come on, man, what other excuse could you have for showing up late, your hair all messed up, still drinking coffee?"

Reid self-consciously tried to smooth out his somewhat matted hair and frowned at the older agent. "I told you. I worked late. I over slept. It's just an honest mistake. I didn't go out and pick up some woman and bring her home, that's your thing."

Morgan narrowed his eye at the younger man, "Is that really what you think?"

Reid raised a brow, "Morgan, you've been with more woman in the last month than I have in my entire life."

"He's got a point, Morgan." Prentiss chimed in, smirking slightly at the annoyed look the other man shot her.

"When did this become about me?" he demanded. "We were talking about why Reid was late."

"And I told you." Reid said. "End of conversation."

"I will find out, Reid. Even if I have to ask Garcia for help."

**~/.\~**

Hotch quickly located his go-bag in his office and sat down, running a finger over a photograph of him and Jack on his son's first birthday. Hailey had one just like it; she'd taken it with her when she left.

He sat there for a few minutes, wondering how Jack would react to finding out his dad had been with another man. True, Jack adored 'Unca' Spencer and Spencer was slightly better with him than he was with any of the other children he'd ever interacted with… And Jack was a very accepting child, he probably wouldn't have problem with it.

And then there was Hailey to think about. He wasn't sure how she would take it. She was a good mother, she loved her son and she didn't really hate Hotch either. He wasn't sure that she would approve of the idea, but he'd like to think she would eventually accept it and he doubted very much if she would try to deprive him of time with his own son.

Hailey's sister would likely react much the same way, and he luckily didn't have to worry about either of his parents. Hailey's father, however, had never liked him. And he would definitely use this to his advantage if he could find a way to do so. He'd already tried to talk Hailey into claiming he was an unfit father. Thankfully, Hailey hadn't done that.

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone.

"Hotchner…" he answered.

_"Did you drop off those papers to my lawyer yet?" _Hailey got right to business immediately.

Hotch sighed, "I sent them with outgoing mail a few minutes ago," he assured her. "They should be there by this afternoon."

_"Alright, thank you, Aaron." _She hesitated for a moment. _"Will you be able to take Jack this weekend? He's been asking about you and wanting to go see daddy…"_

Hotch felt something twist inside his chest and sighed. "I'm not sure. I've got to go to Mississippi for a case; I'll call you and let you know if we get back though."

_"Right… ok. I'll tell Jack you're busy."_

"Hailey_, _that's not what I said." Hotch frowned.

_"I know, but that's what always happens, Aaron." _She told him. _"You say you'll try to make it, try to get there in time, but eighty percent of the time you don't."_

"I really am trying, Hailey." Hotch insisted, sounding tired and exasperated. "I'll call you if we wrap this case us soon, alright?"

She sighed on the other end of the phone, _"Alright, Aaron. Just remember that your son misses you. He needs you whether we're together or not."_

"I know that. And I'll be there for him. I promise…" Hotch said, his eyes falling on the picture again and sighing. "I've got to, we're about to take off. I'll call you."

_"Yeah, ok."_

She sounded unconvinced as she hung up, but Hotch couldn't really blame her. He just hoped that he could get back in time to spend some time with Jack, he missed being able to at least see the little boy for a few hours at night.

Sighing, he grabbed his go-bag and headed out toward the BAU jet. Once this case was over, he was going to do everything in his power to be the father he had tried to be before. And this time he was going to make it work.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: *To my knowledge, Fritz, Mississippi doesn't actually exist. I completely made it up.**

**Aw, I always felt so bad for Hotch when he Hailey split. He hardly got to see Jack as it was…**

**Well, Morgan seems to be determined to figure this out huh… **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *grins* I heart you guys! Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story so far XD**

**And now, back to the story…**

**On and side note: the end of this chapter is rated M and tomorrow when I update, I'll raise the rating so this will be in the M section tomorrow… (probably should be today honestly…)**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash; sexual/adult situations**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Three<strong>_

* * *

><p>They got off the plane and had to drive another forty-five miles to get to Fritz. It was a small little town surrounded by trees, dirt roads and small, quaint family homes. The sheriff, Michael O'Leary, met them in front of the police station with a faint frown on his face.<p>

"You must be the FBI," he said, his accent hard to understand at first.

JJ greeted him, "I'm Jennifer Jareau," she said, "We spoke this morning? And this is the rest of the team, SSAs Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid…"

He grunted a greeting and led them inside. "Afraid there's not much for you to work with. We have a small forensics lab in the back, only got three people working there right now, two of them are interns. We use my office as a conference room and we set up your white board and set out all the files for you like Miss Jareau specified."

JJ smiled thankfully at him, nodding. "Thank you," she said as he led them to his office. It wasn't a very large space but Hotch figured it would do to suit their purposes for the moment.

"Alright, well if you need anything, you be sure to let me know alright? I'm heading over to Mrs. Carter's house, she and the other widows are having a prayer service for the victims and the rest of the town." O'Leary said. He didn't wait for anyone to respond before turning and leaving.

Hotch sighed, looking around the cramped space and nodding toward one of the boxes of evidence sitting on the small desk.

"Let's get to work."

**~/.\~**

There was only one hotel in Fritz, and to be honest, Hotch was surprised they even had that much. It wasn't exactly a hotel, more like a small inn. An older couple named Lydia and Charlie Folsom owned the place and rented out rooms to travelers and people passing through looking for a good night's rest.

"We've only got the four rooms," Mrs. Folsom was explaining, so you'll have to double up, I'm afraid." She turned and pulled the keys to the rooms out of a small drawer behind the counter.

"You're lucky we even have them all available," the older woman continued, oblivious to their reaction. "This time of year we usually have them full, but with these murders there hasn't been one visitor in weeks."

The team let out a collective groan. It was bad enough when they doubled up in actual hotel room where there were two beds… Hotch quickly silenced their moaning.

"Prentiss, you and JJ will share. Rossi, you and Morgan. Reid you and I can double up."

Reid fought hard to stop his cheeks from flushing at how much he liked that idea. Usually when they doubled up, Hotch stuck him with Morgan. Not that he was necessarily complaining, Morgan was his best friend, but the man could get annoying after a while. And he wasn't too keen on rooming with Rossi. But with Hotch? It was like his dreams had come true.

"Let's get some rest tonight," Hotch said as Mrs. Folsom handed them their keys. "We've got a lot to get done tomorrow."

They trudged upstairs grumbling unhappily amongst themselves as they unlocked their rooms and slipped inside to get an uncomfortable night's rest.

**~/.\~**

Reid couldn't help but feel slightly on edge when he and Hotch walked into their room and the door closed behind them. They hadn't had much of an opportunity to really talk since arriving at the office that morning and hadn't really discussed much before then either. They'd both been a little bit… busy and talking hadn't really been on their minds.

Hotch almost immediately dropped his bag on the bed and stripped his suit jacket off, loosening his tie in one swift movement before sitting down on the bed and falling back with a sigh. Reid had never seen the older man so completely… comfortable before.

He sat his bag down beside the bed and tilted his head for a moment, "Do you want me to take the floor or are we going to share the bed?" he asked.

Hotch sat back up and raised a brow at him, hearing a slight smirk in the younger man's voice that he recognized from that morning. "Unless you've suddenly developed some aversion to sleeping in the same bed with me, I think we can manage, Spencer."

Reid smiled and sat down next to him, silent for a moment before cautiously reaching over to take his boss's hand. "Could we talk?" he asked, looking up at Hotch's face, his eyes wide and so damn innocent looking it nearly broke his heart.

"About what?" Hotch asked, sliding a little bit closer and taking his hand more firmly between his fingers.

"About… us. This. Whatever you want to call it." Reid said, frowning a little bit. "We're risking a lot by doing this…"

"Granted." Hotch nodded. "And I wouldn't blame you if you decided to call this whole thing off and forget it ever happened…"

"But I don't want to," Reid said, shaking his head. "I just… want to know exactly where we stand. What about Hailey and… Jack? The team? Strauss will fire both of us if she finds out… And how are we supposed to keep this from the team anyway? They're family, Hotch. At least, they're my family…"

Hotch sighed, listening to Reid going into semi-ramble mode for a moment, glad that he had been given years of practice to know how to deal with the young doctor when he got like that. "Reid, stop, stop, stop." Hotch shook his head.

"I told you last night, if my vague memory is correct, I love you." Reid couldn't help but blush and feel a warm feeling shooting through his body at those words. "And I would do anything for you, Reid. That's where we stand as of right now. We'll figure out exactly where we're going when we get there."

Reid nodded slowly, about to open his mouth again but Hotch shook his head and put a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"And what about Hailey? We're divorced, I'm not cheating on her. Jack… We can tell Jack whenever we're both comfortable enough for him to know. Strauss is an issue we'll have to deal with if it ever becomes a problem and as for the team…" he paused, frowning.

"I'm not sure. We could tell them now if you wanted to…"

Reid frowned for a moment, shaking his head. "Morgan would never shut up about it, Garcia would smother me…" he grimaced slightly. "And… I think this is too new for us to tell them right now anyway. What would we say? You go drunk and we slept together?"

Hotch chuckled and shook his head, "Then I guess we'll wait until we're ready to tell them too." He said. "Any more questions?"

"Plenty…" Reid admitted. "But not about that…" he looked thoughtful and his eyes fell on the case file. "You know, Hotch, when Morgan and I end up sharing a room, we usually end up going over the case again."

Hotch glanced back at the file he'd thrown there too and paused for a moment. "I usually end up doing that too…" he said slowly.

"But…" Reid slid closer to him, a not-quite-sure look in his eyes. "There are better things to do. Aren't there?"

Hotch's face broke out in one of his rare, genuine grins and Reid grinned back. "Dr. Reid, what the hell happened to you? Breaking rules and insinuating having sex while working on a case?"

Reid smirked and rolled his eyes. "I've already slept with my boss, what could be worse than that?"

Hotch thought about that and a wicked light flashed in his eyes for a moment. "Sleeping with your boss is pretty bad…" he admitted. "Of course, not as bad as sleeping with your boss while on the clock…"

"Well, technically, we are supposed to be sleeping…" Reid pointed out.

Hotch nodded, "True, we are." He said. "And why sleep alone when we could sleep with each other…"

Before Reid had realized what was happening, Hotch had him pinned to the bed, straddling him and holding his wrists above his head. He peered down at the younger man thoughtfully. Reid stared back up at him, slightly wary and completely enraptured in his dark stare.

"Well, Spencer, I think we've got a problem here…" Hotch said. "You clearly need to unwind…" He leaned down and pressed his lips to Reid's, his tongue sliding along his bottom lip, gently nudging his mouth open.

Reid groaned and closed his eyes, pressing his own tongue forward into Hotch's warm mouth, losing the battle for dominance once again, but happy to surrender to him as Hotch shifted on the bed, gripping Reid's wrists in one of his hands and running his fingers down his side.

Reid shivered and breathed heavily once Hotch's mouth moved from his lips to his jaw and down his neck. "God… Aaron…" he hadn't even realized that he'd called Hotch by his first name, but Hotch did. And he decided that he really like the sound of his name coming out of Reid's mouth in that breathy sort of moan.

He tugged the shirt Reid was wearing out of his pants and slid his hand underneath the fabric, relishing in the feel of skin on skin as his fingers splayed across Reid's torso and explored his chest.

He grinned when his fingers brushed against one of Reid's sensitive nipples and the young doctor let out a surprised yelp, arcing into the touch unconsciously. He slid his hand out of the shirt and, after several moments of attempting to undo the buttons one-handed, let go of Reid's wrists and deftly unbuttoned the irritating shirt.

His hands finally free, Reid caught Hotch's eye and smiled at him, a small timid sort of smile that for some reason made the older man incredibly suspicious. Reid slid his hands along Hotch's clothed thighs, much like he had that morning, and his long fingers quickly found the fly, snapping the button open and pulling the zipper down in one quick movement.

Hotch watched, mesmerized, as the younger man slipped one hand inside his pants and brushed his fingers across his throbbing member through his boxers. He let out a low groan and shut his eyes as Reid began to massage him through the fabric.

As Hotch's moans got louder, Reid got a bit braver and slipped his hand inside his boxers, wrapping his fingers around the base of his erection and squeezing gently before beginning to slowly and methodically massage him once again.

Hotch's eyes shot open again at the unexpected contact and he bucked his hips involuntarily, looking back down at the younger man, caught up in the expressions on his face, the emotions so clear in his eyes. His gaze traveled lower, taking in his pale, smooth skin, the lightly defined muscles of his torso. He was frustrated when his view was interrupted by Reid's trousers.

Deciding that definitely needed to be corrected, Hotch made quick work of unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down farther. Reid, startled at the sudden movement, let his hand slip out of Hotch's pants and lifted his hips to give him a better angle as he pulled the pants away from his body and tossed them to the floor.

"That's much better…" Hotch murmured, staring down at the nearly naked young man, feeling an adrenaline and passion pumping through his veins that he hadn't felt … well, since that morning really, but before that it had been years.

Reid smirked at him and tilted his head, studying him before reaching his hands up to nimbly unbutton his shirt. "You're definitely overdressed right now, Hotch."

"Aaron." Hotch corrected him, reaching up to grasp his fingers in his hand and stare into his eyes for a moment.

"What?"

"If we're going to do this, to be a couple, it only seems right that we would call each other by our first names, Spencer." Hotch explained, letting go of Reid's hands and finishing taking off his shirt himself.

Reid gave a crooked smiled, "Alright… Aaron." He liked the way his name felt on his lips and smiled again as Hotch tossed his shirt to the floor with his clothes.

"Now where were we?" Hotch leaned back down again, pressing his lips to Reid's, grinding his pelvis forward and meeting the younger man as he thrust forward.

"We were making sure you were… uh… properly attired." Reid supplied for him as Hotch broke the kiss.

"Right…" Hotch looked down at his pants and looked back up, locking eyes with Reid. "Well in that case… I think these pants are getting in the way too."

"They most certainly are…" Reid agreed, "Let me help you out of those…"

Reid hooked his fingers into Hotch's pants and dragged them down his hips with the help of the other man and they quickly were both down to their boxers, Hotch shifting once again so that he was straddling Reid. He leaned down, putting his face less than two inches from Reid's, so that their bodies were almost parallel and grinded his hips against the younger man's.

Both men let out a moan as their erections rubbed together through the fabric. "Oh God…" Reid breathed. Hotch chuckled lightly, his hands sliding down to Reid's hips as Reid's hands explored his chest, his wide eyes slightly foggy and wide with fascination.

Hotch gripped the elastic of Reid's boxers and tugged the down until they caught around his ankles and Reid awkwardly managed to kick them off, gasping when Hotch gripped his erection firmly in his hand and squeezed, sending stars shooting behind Reid's eyes.

"…Fuck…"

Hotch raised a brow at that, having never heard Reid swear before in all the years that he'd known him.

Reid's hands were shaking as he pushed himself up, Hotch scooting back to allow him room, and he pulled the older man's boxers down, running a finger lightly over the throbbing flesh before kneeling on the bed, shooting his eyes to watch Hotch's face.

Hotch looked slightly confused, waiting to see what Reid was doing. The younger man looked slightly uncertain as he leaned forward, one hand still fisted lightly around the base of Hotch's member, and slowly slid his tongue up the older man's length before closing his lips around the hardened flesh and sucking lightly, his tongue swirling around the head briefly.

Hotch jerked involuntarily and could feel sweat beading on his forehead as the younger man worked his erection. Hotch lifted his hands and threaded his fingers through Reid's long hair watching his new lover move in awe as pressure started building up in his body, heat pooling in his stomach.

Just when he thought he was about to explode, his erection throbbing painfully in Reid's warm, wet mouth, the younger man pulled away, a satisfied look on his face and Hotch couldn't fight the disappointed growl that escaped before he lunged forward and once again had Reid pinned beneath him, lips crushing his almost painfully.

As they roamed their hands over each other's bodies, exploring every inch they could reach, Hotch's hand slid down the small of Reid's back and gripped his butt, looking up and searching Reid's eyes for an answer.

When the younger man nodded, Hotch slid back and reached into his bag, finding a bottle of lubrication there that he'd had when he and Hailey went on a short, and interrupted vacation less than two months prior to her leaving.

He climbed back onto the bed quickly, finding Reid watching him with a smile in his eyes, and squirted the lubrication onto his finger, applying some to his aching member and moaning lightly before turning back to Reid and straddling his hips.

He slipped his hand between Reid's buttocks and lightly traced around his entrance before slowly pressing the digit in passed the tight ring of muscle. Reid hissed and his eyes closed as Hotch pushed his finger in farther, going as slowly as possible before sliding it back out and pressing back in again, gradually increasing his pace until he added a second finger, just as carefully, then a third, repeating the process slowly and tenderly, listening as Reid's hisses turned into moans and gasps of pleasure.

He took his time, wanting to make sure that Reid was thoroughly prepared, before pulling his fingers out and shifting so that his knees were resting between Reid's thighs. Reid lifted his knees, spreading his legs are far as he could to give the older man better access and Hotch pressed into him, slowly at first, agonizingly slowly.

Reid winced for a brief moment at the flash of pain as he was entered and Hotch stopped, a concerned look flashing across his face before Reid shook his head. "Don't stop…" he breathed. "Please don't stop…"

Hotch nodded and continued pressing in until he was completely sheathed inside of him. Reid's body was warm and tight and contracted around him like a hot vice, making the older man moan. "God, Spencer…" He breathed, taking a moment to collect himself and allowing Reid to get accustomed the change before he began pumping in and out, his thrusts gradually getting faster.

Spencer lifted his hips, moving in unison with Hotch thrusts and Hotch, his body shaking slightly and now drenched in sweat, leaned down and captured his lips, kissing his face, his jaw, down his neck and nipping behind his ear, sucking and biting at the corner of his neck, making sure to leave a mark there.

"Aaron!" Reid suddenly gasped, his eyes popping open as he jerked forward, "God… faster, faster!" he urged, his breath coming in sharp pants as Hotch complied, moving his hands to grip Reid's hips, sweat glistening on Reid's pale skin as he thrust harder and harder. His insides were coiling, burning for release and suddenly Reid bucked forward roughly.

"Aaron…" he called out again, his name still dying from his lips as he came onto their stomachs and Hotch nearly lost it at the beautiful sight of it. Reid's body became almost impossibly tight as he reached his release and Hotch grunted, coming only moments later, spilling his seed inside of the young man and then collapsing, both agents spent and exhausted.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, Hotch slid out of Reid and rolled over, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. A second later, Reid was pressed up against him, still breathing heavily and covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. "Aaron…" he murmured, sounding far too tired to be coherent.

"What…?" Hotch breathed, his chest still rising and falling heavily as he came down from his sexual high.

"…Did I mention that I love you?" Reid whispered lightly before his drooping eyes closed and he fell asleep against Hotch's chest.

Hotch laughed lightly and wrapped and arm around him, closing his eyes and finding the dark peace of sleep much easier than he ever had before.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ok, yeah, that was definitely M rated… and pretty long too. I doubt most of the scenes will be that long, but I just could STOP. LOL.**

**Nervous about this, it's the first time I've written Hotch/Reid smut… Morgan/Reid I've done a few times though, just not quite to this scale…**

**Don't forget, next chapter I am raising the rating. I don't know that there's really any smut in the next chapter, but this certainly** **feels M worthy so I'm changing it for safety. Plus, there will likely be more scenes similar to this in the fic.**

**And YES, they are going to work the case, this isn't just Hotch and Reid screwing each other (sadface) but they will definitely be the focus…**

**Also, anyone reading my M/R series, there's a poll on my page for you guys! Check it out!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *grins* I heart you guys! Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! You rock!**

**And now, back to the story…**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash; adult/sexual situations; possibly, maybe violence…**

**Oh, and yes, this is now rated M for safety and pretty much the sex scenes that are going to be in this story…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Four<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hotch woke up to the squawking of the alarm clock on the night stand almost wished that he'd forgotten to set it the night before as he rolled over, Reid's arm still wrapped around his chest, and pressed the snooze button. Next to him, Reid grumbled and snuggled closer to him.<p>

"What time is it?" the younger man muttered without opening his eyes.

"Six thirty…" Hotch said, forcing himself to sit up and scrub the sleep from his eyes. He had to remind himself that they were working, they had a case to solve and people to save. Behind him, he heard Reid groan and couldn't help but smile.

He stretched and stood, trying to get the soreness and stiffness out of his muscles and grabbed clothes out of his go-bag quickly, heading for the shower. He turned back and found Reid lying there, staring at him. He smiled, "Spencer…" he said, jolting the younger man out of whatever thought his was entertaining. "Grab some clothes and get in here. We can get ready faster if we shower together."

Reid blushed and ducked his head, but quickly grabbed his clothes and followed the older man to the bathroom, a faint, happy smile on his face.

**~/.\~**

The team met up downstairs in the small lobby of the inn, all tired and stiff. "Damn it," Morgan groaned, cracking his back. "You're taking the floor tomorrow night, Rossi."

Rossi quirked his brow and shook his head. "Kid, I've got a lot more years in me than you do. I need the bed. And trust me, it wasn't much of a step up from the floor anyway."

JJ rolled her eyes, "If you didn't want to sleep on the floor, why didn't you both sleep on the bed?" she asked.

Morgan made a face at the blond, "I am not going to sleep in the same bed with Rossi. It's bad enough sleeping in the same room with him…"

JJ shrugged, "Well I guess it's your fault you're in pain right now then, isn't it?"

Morgan rolled his eyes at her. "How did you two sleep?" he turned to Reid and Hotch, who had just come down the stairs looking far more rested than the rest of the team.

"Fine." They both answered automatically. Morgan frowned, "Seriously? I couldn't sleep at all, there was something banging against the wall next to our room and I thought I heard someone scream a few times…"

"Us too," Prentiss nodded, "I started to grab my gun and check it out, but it quieted down after that."

Reid and Hotch shared a quick glance at each other but looked away and avoided making eye contact. "I didn't hear anything," Reid said. "I fell asleep pretty quickly though, I was tired."

The rest of the team was staring at them incredulously and Hotch changed the subject before they could ask any more questions about the strange noises that had been heard the night before.

"We need to get to the station," Hotch said. "According to the timeline in the profile, this guy is going to take another victim in a day or two and we need to be ready for him."

**~/.\~**

They were cramped in the small office at the station and Hotch and Morgan ended up standing because there weren't enough seats.

"So, this guy clearly has issues with dominant male personalities," Morgan said, frowning at the white board where they'd written what they had for the profile so far.

"Right, and he's abducting and murdering them to prove that he's superior to them." Prentiss added.

"And he hit them over the head to knock them out before taking them," Rossi added. "Which means he's strong enough to hit them, knows where to hit them, but isn't prepared to face until he knows that he has total control."

"He gets off on that control," Reid said, frowning at the photos. "He enjoys being able to strip these men of their pride and their safety and security and say that he has complete control over everything that happens to them up to and including their deaths from the time of abduction."

"He mostly likely would work some menial job where people like the victims never gave him the respect that he thinks he deserves," Hotch said. "And he was probably fired or laid off recently, that's the most likely stressor."

"Or, maybe his boss is like these men and he chewed him out in front of everyone. Humiliated him. So he decides to humiliate these men too, to show 'em what it feels like." Morgan supplied.

"He's probably around their age, late-thirties, early-forties." Prentiss said.

"You know… Hotch…" Reid said slowly, chewing his lower lip and staring at the photographs tacked up on the corkboard. "You're exactly the type of victim the unsub would take."

They all turned their heads toward the pictures and everything that had been said about the victims ran through their minds. Well build, strong men. In a position of authority or power. Mid-thirties to early-forties. Dominant personalities. Hotch did fit every single one of those descriptors.

Hotch didn't say anything for a moment, frowning at the pictures. He had noticed that when they got the case and was frankly surprised the rest of them hadn't picked up on it yet. But it didn't matter. Because one thing was for sure, he was not going to let some unsub scare him away from doing his job. If he tried to come after him, Hotch made certain that he regretted it.

"And we'll be prepared if he tries anything, but it's not likely he will. He would have to watch us closely to determine any of that."

"Yeah, but Hotch… you're a federal agent. What's more powerful than that? Especially around here. That would be too hard for this unsub to pass up."

"And like I said, we'll be ready if he tries anything. We need to focus on the case and finding this guy before he attempts to take another victim. Morgan, call Garcia and tell her to find all recently unemployed men that fit the profile. And any disgruntled employees in the area too."

"Rossi, JJ and Prentiss, I want you to talk to the last victim's family and see what they can tell you about his work habits, how he treated people and anyone that they may have seen watching him recently.

"Reid, you come with me to the last dumpsite." Hotch, "I want to see it myself."

They nodded immediately and hurried to their assigned tasks, though Reid was watching Hotch with some reluctance and concern as they headed to the parking lot and climbed into one of the dark SUVs issued by the bureau.

**~/.\~**

The dumpsite was far back in the woods and the ride there was relatively silent except for the call from Morgan telling them that Garcia had faxed them a list of all the possible unsubs and saying that he was going to start looking through them to see what they could find.

They walked silently to where the last body had been found and looked around. "It secluded out here." Hotch said. "Quite, dark…"

"They wouldn't have even found the body if they hadn't been looking for it after he was abducted." Reid said slowly.

"How was the first body discovered?" Hotch turned to face him and Reid thought back to what was written in the files back at the station.

"Two campers were looking for a place to stop and they stumbled onto it. It was sheer coincidence that it had only been roughly ten hours since he had been left there. When the second, third and fourth victims went missing they immediately started searching the woods around the area."

Hotch nodded thoughtfully and Reid frowned at the back of his head for a moment.

"Hotch…" Reid sounded slightly nervous, slightly unsure as he stepped forward and Hotch turned around to face him again.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried that this guy is going to try and take you too?" Reid asked. Hotch blinked, seeing more concern for his life in Reid's wide, open eyes than he had seen in years. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Because there's nothing to worry about. He can try to take me if he wants to, I'm not about to let him. I've got far too much to live for right now."

Reid frowned, "What?"

"Jack, the team, you…"

Reid felt another blush heating his face, but he smiled slightly. "But you will be careful, right?"

Hotch fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Reid, you're the one who needs to be told to be carefully. It's you who usually gets stuck in these sorts of situations."

Reid made a face, "But I'm still alive, even after all that."

"And you'd better plan on staying that way," Hotch told him, a half-serious, half-joking tone to his voice. "Because I don't plan on losing you for anything."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Aw, sweet moment ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter… I'm a bit iffy about it… There just wasn't any inspiration *pouts***

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your fantastic review guys! I heart you!**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the delay in updating! I was in GA visiting my grandma, didn't have internet OR my laptop so I couldn't even work on anything while I was there, and I cannot apologize enough! I am SO sorry!**

**I'm still iffy about that last chapter, but I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash; sexual/adult situations; possibly violence**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Five<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Garcia sent us a list of fifteen men who could fit the profile," Morgan said as the team gathered in the small office space again. For the most part, the local officers kept their distance from the profilers and they'd only spoken to the sheriff a few times. He seemed unhappy about their presence there, but they didn't really blame him. One of his officers had been a victim and he had called in the FBI to help find his killer. It was probably a low-blow to the man's pride.<p>

"How many of them actually live in town?" Hotch asked, leaning over the list and studying the names of the men. He was certain that one of these names was their killer. Now it was just a matter of figuring out which one it was.

"Five," Morgan said. "Their names are highlighted."

Hotch nodded absently, "Alright, Rossi you come with me, we'll talk to Simon Birdwell; Morgan you and Reid go talk to Damen Clark and Prentiss, you and JJ go talk to …Tyler Jons."

They nodded and started to leave, Reid throwing one last confused look over to Hotch and mouthing "Be careful" to the other man before climbing into the SUV with Morgan.

"So, what's going on with you and Hotch?" Morgan asked, glancing over at the younger man beside him.

The question was so unexpected Reid actually had to think a moment before realizing what he was asking. "What are you talking about?" Reid demanded.

"Don't play stupid, Reid. Something's weird between you two. Hotch never rooms with you, ever. And then you two gave each other that weird look this morning and the other night when we went to go out, you both stayed behind –"

"Which you said yourself was typical. Look, Morgan, there isn't anything 'going on', alright? Maybe Hotch was tired of rooming with Rossi, who knows?"

"Uh huh…" Morgan shook his head, "You're better off just telling me, Pretty Boy. Whatever I come up with will probably be a thousand times worse than reality."

Reid shrugged, "Because in reality, nothing is weird or different or any other adjective that means 'out of the ordinary'. You're just making something out of absolutely nothing. Aren't you the one who always says we need solid evidence before we take a case?"

Morgan frowned, "What does that have to do with this?"

"Where's your solid evidence that there is something weird going on between Hotch and me?" Reid raised a brow. "Your entire argument is based on speculations and assumptions, Morgan."

Morgan grumbled something underneath his breath and remained silent for the rest of the ride. Reid breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he had gotten Morgan to stop probing for more answers he didn't want to give just yet. He had known it wasn't going to be easy to keep his new relationship with Hotch a secret, but he had definitely expected for it to last a little longer than this!

**~/.\~**

Hotch stared straight ahead as he drove. He had wanted to take Reid with him again, but he knew that the team would eventually realize that he was always pairing himself with the younger agent and that was highly unusual for the unit chief. So he'd sent Reid with Morgan and put Rossi with him.

In retrospect, he probably should have flipped the two of them. Reid and Morgan were too close, Morgan noticed little things about Reid that most of the team didn't. And Rossi had known Hotch longer than anyone else on the team; he was damn near an expert at reading things in his emotions that the rest of the team constantly struggled with.

"So…" Rossi broke the silence that had prevailed between the two agents for nearly five minutes. "What's going on between you and Reid?"

Hotch glanced at the older man, wanting to ignore him but knowing that wouldn't do the situation any good. "What do you mean?" he asked evasively.

"Don't give me that, Aaron." Rossi shook his head. "You know what I'm talking about. There is definitely something odd about the way you two were acting this morning. And last night, come to think of it."

"It's nothing, Dave." Hotch replied evenly, keeping his eyes on the road.

Rossi raised a brow, "Really? Because it doesn't seem like nothing."

Hotch frowned, "Reid and I… talked after leaving Chester Hardwick's custodial interview…" he said slowly.

"About what?" Rossi asked.

"About Hailey." Hotch said. "I wasn't exactly level-headed in the interview and Reid asked me about it…"

"What do you mean you weren't level headed? It was just a custodial…"

"Hardwick got under my skin," Hotch said. "I was already on edge because of Hailey and he only made it worse. I ended up almost making the situation worse, if it weren't for Reid we'd probably have both ended up in the hospital."

Rossi's brows came together, curious about exactly what had happened during that custodial interview that according to Reid had been 'ultimately uneventful', but deciding that it was a matter for another time. "What did Hailey do?" he asked quietly.

If there was anything Rossi knew how to spot, it was a marriage in shambles. He'd been through three of his own and he knew the signs like the back of his hand.

Hotch's jaw tightened and he forced himself to not turn and look at Rossi. "She and I split up and she … she'd been hounding me to sign the divorce papers uncontested. She didn't want us to waste time or money in court."

"And did you?" Rossi asked.

"I signed them the night before last." Hotch said, his fingers tightened over the steering wheel for a moment. "I'm officially an ex-husband." There was a note of dark humor in his voice and he laughed a bitter laugh.

"You're still wearing your ring…" Rossi pointed out, nodding to the thin gold band that was winking mockingly at Hotch on his left hand. Hotch stared at the ring for a long moment. He had forgotten he was even wearing it. Suddenly, it felt less like a symbol of love and more like a heavy, constricting shackle.

Without giving much thought to what he was doing, Hotch nearly ripped the ring off of his finger and tossed it into one of the cup holders in the center console. He wasn't sure why, but after that he felt much lighter. More free.

Rossi watched the Unit Chief with a frown on his face before turning to stare out the windshield. "So you've been acting the way you have because Reid knew you signed the papers and no one else did?"

Hotch hesitated. Partially, that was true. If Reid hadn't known just how far the situation with Hailey had gone, he never would have urged him to go out with him to that bar and they would never have ended up sleeping together in the first place.

He nodded, "I… I was a bit more emotional after the interrogation than I normally am…" he said. "And it's been a while since anyone, especially someone on the team, has seen me like that."

Rossi thought about that for a minute, nodding slowly to himself. "Well… whenever you feel like telling me what's really going on, you know where to find me."

**~/.\~**

Morgan was standing in the empty kitchen of Damen Clark's small house, talking on the phone. "Thanks, Baby Girl… And when you get done with that, could I get another favor?"

_"Anything for you, my Chocolate sculpted god…"_

Morgan chuckled lightly and glanced back toward the living room where he could hear Reid and Damen's voices quietly murmuring. "Alright, alright. The other night, when we all went out for drinks, remember? Reid and Hotch stayed behind…"

_"Of course. Mr. Anti-social and Mr. Workaholic never seem to have time to go out with us these days."_

"I know… And then the next morning they both came in late…"

Garcia frowned on the other end of the line, _"Keep talking…"_

"Something happened. Something had to have happened. And Reid isn't telling me what, but he and Hotch have been acting strange since we got on the plane yesterday. I want you to help me figure out what's going on."

_"Ah, just what I do best." _Garcia grinned. _"Digging into the lives of my beautiful BAU team…"_

"Thanks, Baby Girl." Morgan checked again to make sure Reid and Damen were still talking. "…Wait, what do you mean, 'digging into our lives'?"

_"Well, I've got a lot of work to do, Sweetie; I'll let you know you know when I find anything useful, ok? Goodbye, my lovely hunk-muffin!"_

Morgan frowned, shaking his head at the phone. "Hunk-Muffin?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Well, Rossi and Morgan seem to be catching on… And now Garcia's thrown into the mix along with a killer who I seem to be having a difficult time making appear. Damn it.**

**This story is bringing me nothing but frustration. I just can't seem to get anything to go in a direction I WANT it to go in *pouts***

**Hope you guys enjoyed it though! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews guy! I love you so much!**

**So, Garcia's beginning to plot, Rossi is suspicious, Morgan is irritating… lol. Poor Hotch and Reid, how are they supposed to keep this a secret?**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash; sexual/adult situations; language; possibly violence**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Six<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reid sighed, glancing back toward the kitchen where Morgan had disappeared a few minutes ago to get Garcia to check on Damen's supposed alibi for the last murder. Damen was sitting across from him in a small living room. He was a fairly average looking man, dull brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He didn't exactly scream unsub to Reid, but sometimes it was the ones who blended into the background that were guilty.<p>

And if their profile was right, this guy probably wouldn't be all that memorable anyway, at least not in physical appearance. Perhaps in behavior… Still, Damen Clark really only fit the profile as far losing a fairly hands-on job. He hadn't had any sort of altercation with his employer, although he was definitely unhappy to lose his job.

Finally, Morgan walked back into the living room, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Clark." He said, "We'll be in touch if we need anything else."

"Sure, sure." Damen nodded, standing and leading them back to the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys."

Reid frowned, following Morgan back to the SUV. "His alibi checked out?"

"Yep, Garcia confirmed that he was out of town, credit card receipts and phone records say that he was visiting his sister in Mobile at the time of the last murder."

"Maybe the others had better luck…"

Morgan nodded, pulling out of the drive and glancing back toward the small house as they left. "I hope so. This bastard is going to go after someone else soon and there aren't that man alpha males left in town for him to go after."

**~/.\~**

Hotch sighed as he and Rossi left the rickety looking house. This guy definitely didn't fit their profile, he wasn't smart enough to have pulled off these murders the way their unsub had.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Rossi sighed as they drove back toward the station.

"No, we needed to rule him out at least." Hotch said. "We've got two more suspects to question first and then there are ten more outside of the city."

"But the odds of him living out of the city are slim," Rossi pointed out. "He's more than likely lived here most of his life."

Hotch nodded his agreement with a sigh, "Probably…"

As they pulled into the police station they spotted a white news van and Hotch swore under his breath. "What are they doing here?" he muttered.

"They probably heard that the FBI was here," Rossi pointed out. "They came to see what's going on."

Hotch scowled and stomped out of the SUV, followed closely by Rossi. The two agents ignored the questions and camera that were thrust into their faces and pushed through the double doors of the small station.

"What the hell happened out there?" Hotch demanded the second he was inside, surrounded by the rest of the team and local officers.

Sheriff O'Leary stepped forward with a frown on his face. "How the hell should we know? They wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you and your team. I want them gone, Agent."

"Well we can't force them to leave," Hotch said, resisting the intense urge to point out that O'Leary had asked them to come here in the first place, it wasn't like they'd taken over their investigation. "They have a right to be here."

"Like hell they do! All they're doing is making some big spectacle out of murder, Agent Hotchner. And I don't appreciate out town being turn into some three-ring circus for a killer."

"And we don't want that, Sheriff." Hotch assured him. "But we cannot force them to leave. Somehow, they got wind of the FBI's presence and we'll just have to deal with them. JJ, prepare a statement, alright? I don't want any details released to the press just yet though. The less they know the better."

JJ nodded, "I'm on it." She said, hurrying back to the Sheriff's office to get everything together.

"Rossi, you and Morgan go talk to Felix Danvers. Reid and I will go talk to William Hagen. Prentiss, I want you to double check all of their alibis with Garcia. And start looking into the men who live outside of town. Figure out who our most likely suspect is out of them."

"Got it."

Almost as quickly as they arrived at the station, the agents were gone again, ignoring the cluster of reporters and cameramen as they made their way back to the parking lot and the SUVs.

"Hotch look alright to you?" Morgan asked, glancing toward the older profiler as they climbed into the vehicle.

"Would you look alright if you fit the victimology on case we were working and the unsub was looking for a new victim in a dying victim pool?" Rossi asked.

Morgan frowned, "Point taken." He conceded. "But what about whatever's going on between him and Reid? Do you think that has anything to do with it?"

Rossi glanced back at the other agents as they got into their own SUV and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think whatever is going on with them, they'll tell us when they're ready too." He said.

Morgan frowned, watching the two of them closely for a moment before cranking the SUV and driving off. "Maybe…" he finally agreed with a short nod. "But until then, I'm going do everything I can to figure out what it is."

Rossi just smirked and shook his head. He had the feeling they could dig as much as they wanted, Reid and Hotch were going to deny whatever they found until they wanted everyone to know the truth.

**~/.\~**

"So you didn't find anything with Clark?" Hotch asked, glancing toward Reid, who sat in the passenger seat with a worried look on his face.

He shook his head, "Nothing. He doesn't fit the profile." Reid sighed, glancing back toward Hotch and pressing his lips together. "Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Reid." Hotch told him, stressing his words a little bit more than absolutely necessary. "I just want to catch this guy and get home as fast as possible."

Reid frowned, studying Hotch's face for a moment. There was more than just frustration about the case lingering in the older man's eyes and Reid instinctually reached out and put a hand over his.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, hoping that he wasn't prying too much.

Hotch's eyes fell on Reid's hand and he almost smiled. He had forgotten what a comforting hand felt like. He and Hailey had been so distant up until the end that he'd just learned to bottle everything up and press forward.

"You don't have to be Superman, Aaron." Reid added quietly, pressing his lips together.

Hotch's smile was brief, but at least he had smiled. "I know…" he said finally. "Hailey wants Jack to stay with me this weekend and I want to get home in time to see him. It seems like it's been months since the last time…"

Reid squeezed Hotch's hand gently before sitting back. "We'll be back in time, Hotch." He assured him. "If we wrap this case up tonight or tomorrow morning, we'll be back in Quantico in plenty of time for you to pick up Jack."

Hotch smiled at him, "Thanks, Spencer…" he whispered, glancing at the younger man briefly and offering him another rare smile. Reid couldn't help but think how amazing it was that the man who was usually made of stone was willing to put aside the walls he'd built up just for him.

They pulled into the dusty drive way of a small brick house and Hotch squinted around, spotting and old panel van and a shed around back, the lawn spotted with patches of yellow grass and dry dirt.

"We'll talk later," Hotch promised him. "Right now, let's focus on the case."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Not so sure I really liked the ending, but I had to leave it there to set up the next chapter the way I wanted it.**

**I feel much better about this story I think last chapter I was just fighting to much with the characters.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews guys! I'm glad you liked that last chapter; I know it was a bit short! Sorry about that. And don't worry, I plan on having more Hotch/Reid time soon ;)**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash; probably mild violence…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Seven<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Ok, so I actually did find something you would be interested in," <em>Garcia said over the speaker as Morgan and Rossi drove down the road to Danvers' home.

"Talk to me, Princess." Morgan said, glancing out the window.

_"I was looking through the surveillance footage from the night we all went to the bar… A couple hours later, Reid got up and went to Hotch's office. They talked for a while, Hotch didn't look happy. Then they left together. And I followed them out to the parking lot and they got into Hotch's SUV and drove off._

_"Should I try and hack Hotch's GPS and find out where they went?" _She said it all in one breath, taking a deep gulp of air once she was finally finished.

Morgan blinked a couple of times, confused at first. He had expected to hear something about the case, so he was thrown off when she started babbling about Reid and Hotch. "You can do that? Wait… is that legal?"

_"Let's not ask Penelope unimportant questions, shall we?" _Garcia quipped. _"Do you want me to do it or not?"_

"Absolutely." Morgan nodded, not even considering telling her to leave it alone. "If you can do it, go ahead. They aren't going to tell us what's going on anytime soon and something definitely happened that night."

_"Consider it done, my Knight. …Oh, and so far everyone's alibis are checking out perfectly. I'm still looking into the two guys you're about to question. There's something hinky with Hagen… I'll call Hotch and Reid when I find out more."_

"Alright, thanks Baby Girl." Morgan smiled, hanging up and clipping the cell phone back to his belt.

Rossi shook his head at the younger man, "Did I tell you not to pry with Hotch and Reid?" he asked as they pulled up to Felix Danvers' house.

"No, you said that they'd tell us whatever it was when they're ready." Morgan corrected him.

"And so you called Garcia?" Rossi raised a brow at him.

"I did that earlier, Rossi. And I'm not letting this drop. Something is going on with them and I'm going to find out what. Garcia is the fastest way to find out. Besides, she'd catch on soon enough and do her own digging anyway. This way it gets done faster."

Rossi shook his head, "Just don't include me in this. When Hotch finds out he'll probably fire both of you."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "He won't fire us. …Probably kick me out of the field though if he finds a good enough excuse. But he isn't going to find out anyway. I'm going to get Reid to confess and then confront him."

Rossi eyed him skeptically, "Good luck with that…"

**~/.\~**

Reid and Hotch climbed out of the SUV and headed toward the house, looking around for any signs of life anywhere and finding absolutely none. Hotch frowned and reached out, rapping on the screen door a few times and waiting.

"I don't think he's home…" Reid said, looking around the barren yard and frowning.

"He's here. His van's here." Hotch said, banging on the door another time and scowling impatiently when once again no one appeared.

"…Maybe he's out back in his shed." Reid suggested, looking toward the shed they had spotted pulling into the yard.

Hotch frowned and squinted in that direction. "Maybe…" he murmured. "Let's go…"

He led the way around the back toward the shed and cautiously placed his hand on the gun at his hip. They could hear something that sounded like a water hose the closer they got to the small shed and running underneath the door was a pool of muddy water with an odd tinge to it.

Hotch pressed his finger to his lips and motioned for Reid to get behind him.

Reid nodded and moved around behind the older man, worry gnawing at his gut as he watched Hotch edge around the puddle of water and toward the door that was standing slightly ajar.

Peering inside, Hotch caught a glimpse of a man, slightly tall, with ash colored hair. He was wearing work books and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, holding a water hose and washing away what he knew was blood from the wooden floor of the shed. Hanging from hooks all around the small space were knives, hammers, screw drivers and other tools. Most of which appeared to have dried blood on them.

Swallowing he turned back to Reid, "Go around to the back entrance." He whispered. "He's our unsub."

Reid nodded, but was reluctant to leave the other man's side. He was already worried enough as it was without having to separate from him. Slowly, he made his way around the small wooden shed and slipped around to the back door, which was closed. Water was spilling out there as well and Reid had to step carefully to avoid sloshing it and alerting Hagen that they were onto him.

Hotch watched Reid go and tried to ignore the worry that hit him unexpectedly. He never liked sending Reid anywhere alone, especially after the incident with Hankel. But Reid was only going a few feet away, there was no need to worry about him. They had the unsub cornered, there was no escape now they just had to take him down so that he could get home to spend some time with Jack and he and Reid could figure out this whole new relationship in a more stable environment.

He inched closer to the entrance and peered inside again. Hagen had turned off the hose and was coiling it loosely, hanging it on a hook in one of the far corners of the shed. Hotch squinted and frowned when he saw what looked like a set of manacles and chains screwed into a wooden post there. This was where he kept them. Almost definitely where he killed them.

As he leaned closer to get a better look, his foot sank into the wet ground beneath him and he nearly lost his balance, catching himself against the side of the shed and wincing at the loud creak that resulted.

Hagen froze inside and Hotch didn't dare move as the man straightened up and turned slowly around, his eyes narrowed as he looked for the cause of the sound he'd heard. Ever so slowly, Hotch drew his gun from the holster and as Hagen drew closer, turned partially away from him, he slid closer, finger resting on the trigger, ready to pull.

Suddenly, quicker than Hotch had expected, Hagen whipped around and threw the door open completely, nearly knocking him off balance again. Hagen swung and knocked the gun from Hotch's grip with a loud grunt and used his other arm to aim a blow at the side of Hotch's head.

The Unit Chief saw the blow and quickly stopped it, grunting in pain when Hagen grabbed the wrist he flung out and twisted painfully. "Reid! Come out! NOW!" Hotch bellowed, hissing and shoving his elbow roughly into Hagen's diaphragm.

"You bastard!" Hagen snarled, his voice catching in his throat as he tried to breath properly again. "You'll pay for that!"

Hotch spun around so that he was facing the man again and threw his fist out, hearing a satisfying crunch as he made contact with the side of Hagen's jaw. The back door of the shed flung open then and Reid stood in the door, revolver in his hand, eyes wide.

"Hotch move!" Reid said, "I can't get a clear shot!"

Hotch ducked under a fist as Hagen threw a glance back at the young agent and scoffed. "He's your backup?" he snorted, clearly unimpressed and not threatened in the least by the gun. He was either completely overconfident after getting away with so many murders, or entirely stupid. Hotch figured both were about right.

He dodged another fists and then gasped, his eyes widening in pain as Hagen kneed him in the stomach. "Reid!" he gasped. "Shoot him!"

"I can't get a shot!" Reid sounded panicked and Hotch knew that was never a good thing. Of course, the way he and Hagen were moving was not helping him to get a shot. He lifted up as much as he could and aimed a kick to Hagen's groin, missing as the man moved out of the way, but still making solid contact with his thigh.

"Damn it!" Hagen growled low in his throat and charged forward, ramming into Hotch and knocking him into the tool table. Hotch's head flew back and he saw stars for a moment before collecting himself and ducking underneath the man's flinging arms.

"Aaron!" Reid screamed again, seeing blood on Hotch's forehead and getting worried.

"Now! Shoot him now!" Hotch ordered as he dove down the still wet floor and covered his ears. This time, Reid pulled the trigger and the agents were rewarded with a howl of pain like no other as Hagen collapsed, gripping his side.

Breathing heavily, Hotch stood and bent over, working to catch his breath. He glanced over at Hagen, writhing in pain on the ground and the up to Reid, who had immediately rushed to his side to make sure he was alright.

"Nice shot…" he muttered, grimacing as pain shot through his side.

"Are you ok…" Reid looked horrified and more worried than Hotch remembered ever seeing him before.

"Fine. Probably just a few bruised ribs is all. Call the team and …" he paused, having to take a moment to catch his breath again. "And let them know what happened, alright."

"Ok, Hotch, just sit down." Reid guided the man to the workbench near the table and helped him sit before pulling out his cell phone. It was buzzing as he started to call and he saw Garcia's name on the caller ID.

He answered and before he had a chance to speak she began babbling away about something in Hagen's record and a death threat to one of his former bosses and a sealed record that they should know about. It took him some time, but he eventually was able to get the technical analyst to stop talking and listen and he explained that they needed an ambulance and asked her to call the team for him before he sat down next to Hotch and put the phone back in his pocket.

He licked his lips and reached out a hand slowly to lace his fingers through Hotch's. Hotch smiled slight and turned to look at him, a bruise already beginning to form on his forehead, blood dripping down the side of his face from where he'd slammed against the table.

Hotch glanced at their intertwined hands and laughed lightly, wincing for a moment before speaking. "Well… Looks like I'll get home in time to see Jack after all." He smiled.

Reid shook his head with a laugh, "I told you that you would, didn't I?"

"You certainly did…"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Alright now that was a much better chapter, at least in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And now the case is over, I can actually focus better on Hotch and Reid and their relationship like I wanted to.**

**The rest of this story will probably be less angsty, more fluffy with a tinge of drama… ;) Garcia's still got to let Derek in on what she found and there's Hailey to deal with and Hotch and Reid need to have a proper "Where is this going" conversation as well… plus, there will be at least one more smut scene as well. You have been warned… :P**

***breathes sigh of relief* I'm seriously and glad that case is out of the way, it was not easy to write at all.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews guys! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story: Now onward to the fluffy, drama-filled goodness, lol ;)**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Eight<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reid was standing outside, talking to one of the paramedics loading Hagen into an ambulance when the team arrived. JJ and Prentiss hurrying over to where he was standing. "What happened?" JJ demanded, "Are you two hurt? Garcia just said that you'd taken down the unsub…"<p>

"We're both fine…" Reid assured the blond, glancing toward the shed where Hotch was still sitting on the work bench. "Hotch is a little banged up though…"

"Hotch is?" Prentiss frowned, following Reid's gaze toward the shed. "What happened?"

"Um, Hagen must have spotted Hotch when he lost his balance against the shed, he attacked Hotch and knocked the gun out of his hand and they fought. I shot Hagen when I was able to get a clear shot in."

"But you're both ok?"

"Yes, we're fine." Reid nodded. "I was just asking the paramedics to look at Hotch though. He definitely needs stitches and he could possibly have a concussion and maybe even some bruised ribs. He's likely going to be sore for a while, but other than that, no damage."

"So you shot Hagen?" Morgan asked, looking surprised.

Reid frowned at him, "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" he snapped.

Morgan blinked, "What? No, Reid I didn't mean it like that I –"

"Just drop it, Derek." Prentiss murmured, catching Reid's worried glanced back toward the shed where the paramedics were heading to check on Hotch. He was clearly shaken up about what had happened and trying his best not to let on to the rest of them how scared he really had been.

Morgan frowned, looking at the brunette confused until he caught sight of Reid's worried glance as well and nodded slowly. "Well… I, uh… I'll ride with Hagen to hospital." He announced. "I'll get all the information I can from the doctors, alright?"

"That's a good idea," Rossi nodded. "Call us if you find anything out before we get there." Morgan nodded and spoke briefly with one of the paramedics before jumping into the back of the ambulance with them and waving a quick goodbye to the rest of the team.

"I'm gonna… I'm just gonna go check on Hotch," Reid announced once Morgan was gone. He didn't wait for a response and quickly made his way back toward where the Unit Chief was currently located.

"What's with Hotch and Reid?" Prentiss asked, turning to Rossi as if he had the answer.

The older profiler shrugged, "How should I know? Whatever it is, it's their business, not ours."

"Wait, you think there's really something going on between those two?" JJ frowned, glancing back toward the shed. "Maybe Reid's just worried, I mean it's not every day that Hotch gets beaten up."

Rossi shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." He said. "Maybe you're right…"

**~/.\~**

"How is he?" Reid asked as he walked into the shed and spotted Hotch, still perched on the workbench, with a paramedic leaning over him, asking him questions.

"He seems coherent, and he says he didn't black out. I'd say he doesn't have a concussion, which is incredibly lucky. He'll need stitches though and he may have a couple of bruised, if not cracked ribs."

"I'm fine." Hotch growled, wincing as he shifted slightly.

"Hotch," Reid frowned at him. "You're not fine and you know it. You at least need to let them put stitches in your head; you're still bleeding."

Hotch reached a hand up and touched the gash on his forehead, frowning when he pulled it away and saw that his fingers were indeed stained red with his wet blood. He grumbled under his breath and sighed.

"Alright, fine. I guess a trip to the hospital won't be too bad."

Reid smiled, "Of course it won't be. I should know; I'm there all the time."

Hotch cracked a smile at that and it sent a warm feeling through Reid's body.

"Do you need help standing, sir?" the paramedic asked, placing a gentle hand against Hotch's arm.

"I can walk," Hotch wrenched his arm away, grimacing at the movement but forcing himself to his feet nonetheless. He took a few steps forward, his face twisted in pain the entire time and nearly fell over. Reid caught his arm quickly and helped steady him.

"I've got him," he told the paramedic, who went to take his other arm. "Lead the way." He said, trying to ignore how much he really enjoyed having an excuse to have Hotch's body pressed so close to his while they were working.

Hotch chuckled lightly under his breath, forcing himself to not think about the pain that shot through his chest as he did so. "Someone's being possessive…" he whispered.

Reid frowned and rolled his eyes. "Please. If anyone's possessive it's you, Hotch." He muttered back. "Now be quiet and walk. The sooner we get you to the hospital, the sooner we can leave and you can get your weekend with Jack."

That certainly sped the Unity Chief up and he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to continue going and ignoring how embarrassed he was that he needed help getting into the ambulance, refusing vehemently to offer to be put on a gurney. The sooner he got this over with the better.

JJ, Prentiss and Rossi watched Reid help Hotch to the ambulance with confusion and interest on their faces. "See what I mean," Prentiss said, motioning to the two agents. "Something is definitely weird here."

JJ shrugged, "You're reading too much into this, Emily. Hotch is hurt and Reid's helping him. There's nothing weird about that at all."

"Oh come on, JJ, how often do you see that?"

"About as often as Hotch gets hurt," JJ said. "You're just looking for something to gossip about…."

"What because the news of Garcia and Kevin isn't still gossip worthy?" Prentiss raised a brow, remembering the very interesting story Garcia had told her and JJ after work the day they arrived back.

"Exactly," JJ nodded.

Rossi sighed and shook his head at the two women. "You two really need to focus on your own lives instead of the lives of others…"

"But everyone else's life is so much more interesting, Rossi." Prentiss pointed out. "How else are we supposed to get any excitement out of incredibly dull office lives?"

**~/.\~**

Morgan sat in the waiting room flipping through old magazines in boredom. The team was on their way and would probably arrive soon, so he really didn't have much to do. The doctor's had immediately rushed Hagen to surgery when they arrived.

They told him that Hagen had lost a lot of blood and the bullet may have hit some vital organs, but that was really all they could say at the moment and they'd only disclosed that information after angry threatens and flashing his badge in several people's faces. He was getting tired of trying to force doctors to cooperate. He understood why they didn't normally give information like that away, but considering that the man was a murderer and had been shot by one of their agents, he figured they were entitled to some information.

He welcomed the distraction of his buzzing cell phone and smiled when he saw Garcia's name there. "Hey, Baby Girl." He grinned. "Talked to me."

_"Dirty talk?" _Garcia teased, grinning flirtatiously and twirling her pen in her hair on the other end of the line.

Morgan chuckled, "You know it,"

_"Well… I hacked Hotch's GPS. It looks like they must've tried to follow us to the bar that night, but we were already gone by that time, I'm sure. And after that, they go to Hotch's place. I'm going to try and find security footage from outside of the bar, maybe I can figure something better out from there."_

Morgan thought about that, "Wait, so they went to the bar and then to Hotch's?"

_"Uh-huh," _Garcia nodded absently, fiddling with something on her keyboard. _"Something strange definitely happened that night. But I find it's always better to have all the evidence before theorizing, so I'm going to check for those security tapes."_

"You are one brilliant, evil genius Penelope." Morgan grinned. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

Garcia chuckled, _"Oh, Sugar, you're always on my good side. And that's never stopped me from looking up videos of you… or just making my own…"_

"What?" Morgan frowned, eyes narrowing slightly.

Garcia grinned, _"Would you look at the time! Derek, I must bid you adieu! My sexy, geeky lover is awaiting my call!"_

She hung up quickly, leaving Morgan sitting in the hospital waiting room, confused but hopeful that soon he would have the answer to whatever was going on between his best friend and his boss…

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ah, Morgan and his meddling… Hotch is going to be pissed when he finds out about this… *grins* and the ever wonderful, sneaky Penelope Garcia… isn't she just amazing ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for all of the amazing reviews! I heart you guys! XD**

**So, back to Morgan's childish meddling… lol, hopefully Hotch will catch him soon and make him regret this… ;P**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Nine<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hotch swore loudly as the doctor applied the last stitch to the gash on his head. "Calm down, Agent," she chastised him. "I'm almost done…"<p>

Behind them, Reid stood watching and chuckled lightly. Hotch shot him a harsh look, but couldn't fight the small smile the twitched his lips when he saw Reid grinning at him over the woman's shoulder.

"Aaaand, finished." The doctor stepped back, "You'll all finished, Agent Hotchner. Just let me get the release forms and you're free to go." Hotch was quick to leap off the table, wincing slightly as he did, but quickly wiping the look from his face and letting his features settle back into that stoic mask of non-emotion. "Let's go."

Reid laughed again, shaking his head slightly, but following Hotch out the door. They nearly ran into Rossi, who had apparently been waiting there behind the door. "Hotch, I need to talk to you." Rossi said, glancing toward Reid. "Actually, to both of you."

Hotch frowned, "Dave I already told you –"

"No, it's not that. It's about Morgan."

Hotch frowned, throwing a confused look to Reid. "What about Morgan?" he demanded.

Rossi hesitated. "I'm telling you because I know you're not going to react well if you find out by accident…"

"Tell me what, Rossi?" Hotch demanded.

"Morgan called Garcia earlier today…" Rossi said. "This morning."

"And?"

Reid groaned, "He didn't…" he muttered, shaking his head.

Rossi eyed him sympathetically, "He did. He's determined to find out why you two have been acting so strange these past couple of days. And he's got Garcia looking at surveillance videos and trying to track your GPS…"

"WHAT!" Hotch nearly yelled and Reid winced. He looked furious, his eyes dark, face red as he started to storm off toward the waiting room and possibly kill Morgan…

"Wait, Hotch!" Rossi stopped him and Reid grabbed his arm to keep him from moving.

"Just hear me out, alright. It's Morgan. He can be childish sometimes, but only because he cares. If he didn't care he wouldn't bother."

"Cares about what?" Hotch frowned.

"Reid." Rossi motioned to the younger man standing beside him.

"What?" Reid looked completely confused.

"You're his best friend, Reid." Rossi frowned at him, sure he had to have realized that much at least. "He sees you as his little brother. Which means that anything that involves you, involves him in some roundabout way."

Hotch scowled, "That still doesn't give him the right to pry into either of our private lives. It's none of his goddamn business."

"No, it's not." Reid agreed.

Rossi nodded, "That's why I told you… But I'd really encourage you to not kill him. He's a decent agent, you know. And he is your friend." He pointed out.

Hotch glared darkly at the older man, clearly not caring who Morgan was at the moment, to him he was about as good as dead. "What exactly would you suggest I do then?"

"He wants to know what's going on." Rossi said slowly. "So… give it to him."

"What?" Hotch scowled. "How is that a solution?"

"I think what Rossi's saying is that we could mess with Morgan's mind." Reid said, catching on faster than Hotch had. "Make him think something is happening that isn't."

Hotch blinked, thinking about that and slowly nodding. "I think I could do that…." He said. "Let's go. I'm ready to get out this hospital."

Rossi smirked slightly, watching them walk down the hall together. "Aaron!" he called after him, causing the two men to turn around and frown at him in confusion.

He looked between the two of them for a moment, a strange twinkle in his eyes, "Congratulations…" he said before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Reid and Hotch blinked, staring at each other in shock for a moment as the older man whistled lightly. "Did he just…?"

"I think he did…"

"We have got to work on hiding this better…"

**~/.\~**

Morgan, Prentiss and JJ were sitting together in the waiting room. Morgan and Rossi had just gotten back from talking to Hagen's doctors and turning the case back over to the local police. Sheriff O'Leary was more than pleased to take control and thanked them for helping them to catch the man who had killed one of his officers. Rossi had quickly disappeared toward Hotch and Reid's room, muttering something about telling them Hagen had been handed over to the Sheriff.

"What's with them?" Prentiss asked, turning toward Morgan with a frown. "Reid and Hotch I mean."

"How am I supposed to know." Morgan said. "They won't talk to me either. Something's going on thought."

JJ sighed between the two of them and shook her head. "Listen, Rossi is right. Just drop it; it isn't any of our business what's going on. Maybe it's nothing and you're both just making something about absolutely nothing."

"No, it's not nothing." Morgan shook his head. "Not according to Garcia. She found some interesting tapes from after we left the office the other night, and she's looking for more."

"Morgan!" JJ stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Are you insane, Hotch is going to kill you when he finds out you had her do that!"

"Not if he doesn't find out."

"It's Hotch we're talking about," Prentiss pointed out. "He knows _everything _that goes on with this team. Sooner or later he's going to find out what you're doing, Morgan. I would hate to be you when that happens…"

"Oh come on." Morgan rolled his eyes. "Like you don't want me to tell you the second Garcia calls me with more information."

She made a face, "Of course I do. But not if Hotch is around. And when he finds out about this, I want you both to remember, I had no part of this little scheme and invasion of privacy."

JJ snorted, standing. "If anyone has no part in this, it's me. I like my job. And I am certainly not risking it for some childish search for more gossip." She moved away from them, sitting on the opposite end of the waiting room and picking up a magazine to pass the time with.

Morgan sighed, rolling his eyes and then grinning when he phone started ringing and he glanced at the caller ID, seeing that it was Garcia. Then he quickly shoved the ringing phone away again when Hotch and Reid walked into the waiting room. "Damn…" he muttered. Prentiss chuckled, shaking her head. "You are going to be so dead when he finds out, Derek…"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Well… forgive me for this being short. It's still over 1000 words at least, and I wanted to save the next scene for chapter ten… ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (And I hope Rossi was in-character… I'm not entirely sure…)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews! Glad you guys thought Rossi was in-character, I was a bit worried about that…**

**And now, back to the continuing drama of Hotch and Reid and the BAU team ;) LOL, I kind of like the sound of that…**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash… childishness, hopefully decent attempts at humor from the author… Morgan at the mercy of a VERY ticked off Hotch… this is gonna be fun XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Ten<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Reid asked as he and Hotch made their way down the hall toward the waiting room. "Or… more specifically, what are you going to do?"<p>

"Exactly what Rossi said." Hotch answered, "Only, I think instead of making Morgan believe that something different is going on… let's give him what he wants. Let's make him think we're together."

"But… doesn't that defeat the purpose? Reid asked, frowning.

"No. Because we're going to make him think that we're doing it just to mess with him. And then, when he figures that out, he'll be completely confused and lost."

Reid frowned, "I don't know…"

"And once that's over, I think I'll fire him."

"Hotch!" Reid frowned at him.

"Alright fine. I won't fire him." Hotch reluctantly sighed. "I suppose screwing with his mind is enough for now. But the trouble is… how do we make him think that without the rest of the team catching on. Rossi's already figured it out."

"Well, they are profilers, Hotch. Except JJ and Garcia… and they're both pretty good a reading people. They're bound to figure it out sometime."

"I would like that sometime to be after we've got a better idea of what we're doing." Hotch admitted. "We've only been together for three days!"

Reid frowned, "I know." He sighed. "I was hoping to at least last a month without them noticing. Of course, this case didn't come at the best time and we probably shouldn't have been having sex last night…"

"Probably…" Hotch nodded. "But we can't change that now. Now we need to focus on figuring out how to get Morgan to back off."

"And make him suffer?" Reid asked.

Hotch smiled slightly, "Of course."

"You know… I'm sure Prentiss is curious about this too. It wouldn't surprise me if she knew about Morgan and Garcia's plan. And Garcia is really the mastermind of the whole thing…."

"What are you suggesting?" Hotch asked, raising a brow.

"What if we just let them think that." Reid finished. "Let all of them suffer. Then when we tell them it was all a lie, they'll leave us alone and we can actually keep this to ourselves until we're ready to actually come out."

Hotch chuckled lightly, "I like the way you think, Dr. Reid."

Reid grinned. "I've been told I'm fairly gifted in that area…"

They stopped just outside of the waiting room, still talking quietly to themselves. "So how are we going to do this?" Reid asked, glancing into the room where Morgan and Prentiss were talking to each other.

Hotch grinned slowly. "We go all out. If we're going to do this, there has to be some lie to it, and some truth."

"The truth being that we're together." Reid nodded. "What's the lie?"

"That we've been together for months." Hotch said.

"Since when?" Reid asked, raising his brow.

"Since…" Hotch thought about that, thinking back to when he'd first recognized and accepted his attraction to the younger man. "Since right after Rossi joined the team." He said finally.

Reid nodded, "Alright, I can handle that. But how do we explain the strangeness of these last few days?"

"Hailey and I finally divorced…" Hotch said.

"Which is true…" Reid said, pressing his lips together.

"Right… and because I'm now single… I proposed."

Reid blinked. "…"

"Reid? Spencer?" Hotch frowned.

"So we're going to tell them that we're getting married?" Reid asked, blinking in shock.

Hotch nodded, "Unless… you think we should do something different."

"N-No, it's brilliant." Reid nodded. "I just… you sort of took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting that."

Hotch smiled, taking Reid's hand. "And here I thought you'd been as surprised as you could be when I said I love you…"

Reid blushed slightly, looking down. "Aaron…"

"Let's go." Hotch said, still holding his hand. "I'm sure they're expecting us."

**~/.\~**

Morgan was busy trying to hide the buzzing of his phone and he didn't hear the surprised gasp from JJ or the barely concealed squeak from Prentiss. Something very un-Prentiss-like. He looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally shut the phone up and his jaw fell slack as he stared.

Reid and Hotch were standing in front of him, hands intertwined comfortably. What the hell?

"H-Hotch." Morgan breathed, "Glad to see you're alright."

He didn't know what else to say. What was he supposed to say? It seemed rude to say _'Why the fuck are you two holding hands?' _Though, that was definitely something to add to his list of 'evidence' of what was going on with them. He just wasn't particularly sure he liked where this was going…

"It's just a scratch," Hotch said, reaching up with his free hand to run his fingers along the stitches in his head. "I'm fine."

Rossi walked back into the waiting room, cocking a brow at the sight before him before smiling slightly and shaking his head.

"Ah, Rossi… just in time." Hotch smiled at him. "Reid and I want to tell you all something."

"…Tell us what?" Prentiss asked, sounding somewhat nervous and skeptical as she eyed the intertwined hands of her boss and co-worker.

Hotch sighed and sat down, Reid quickly following his example. Their hands never separated the entire time.

"You all know my marriage to Hailey is pretty much over…" Hotch began. "And we both knew it months ago." He said. "Which is when… we'll… maybe it wasn't professional, but Reid and I started seeing each other."

"_Seeing_ each other?" Morgan asked, "You don't mean…"

"Romantically," Hotch clarified. "And a few days ago… I finally signed the papers for Hailey and me to be divorced."

JJ threw a confused and shocked glance to Prentiss. "So, you're saying that you and Reid were… were together before you and Hailey split up?"

Hotch nodded slowly, "I know it wasn't right… But Hailey and I knew it was over. It had been over for a while, I think the main reason we stayed together for as long as we did was because of Jack. But now we're officially not married…"

"Well… um…" Morgan's voice sounded tight as he stared from one to the other. How in hell had this happened? What was Reid thinking? What was Hotch thinking? This could ruin both of their careers; especially Reid's… having an affair with your boss wasn't exactly accepted in the bureau.

"I… I guess… congratulations."

"Well," Hotch frowned, but Rossi noted a slightly glint in his eyes and couldn't help but smile slightly. He was about to drop a bomb on the unsuspecting agents. "That's not all."

"Please tell me Reid's not pregnant…" Prentiss teased, winking at the younger man with a lopsided grin.

Reid glared at her, "Not funny." He muttered.

Hotch sighed, "No, it's not." He said, giving the younger woman a stern look. She looked down and apologized quietly.

"What I was going to say was… I… The other day, I asked Reid to marry me."

"WHAT?" Morgan was the first to react, his eyes wide as he stared at them again, a new and horrified look of surprise lighting his face. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"I… you… Hotch, you just got divorced. And what about your jobs and…"

"We'll handle that when it comes." Hotch assured him. "And I love Spencer. Why shouldn't we get married?"

JJ reached out and took Reid's hand, smiling though she looked completely in shock still. "Well I think it's wonderful. As long as you two are happy together. Congratulations."

Reid smiled at her, fighting back that twinge of guilt. He didn't like lying to her… JJ had always been there for him, willing to listen and accept him just the way he was.

"Absolutely," Prentiss nodded. "I think it's great." She beamed. "Always knew Reid had a thing for you, Hotch…"

Reid glared at her again and she smiled, "But seriously, I'm glad you two are happy together. You both deserve that."

Reid and Hotch smiled at her. Morgan seemed to still be shocked though, spluttering slightly and unable to comprehend what his boss and best friend had just told him. Hotch's smile grew just a little bit wider and Reid squeezed his hand. Now it was time to have some fun before they revealed their 'deception' … He was definitely looking forward to this.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Interesting way to punish him, eh? Don't worry, more to come soon! Morgan's brain hasn't quite exploded yet… Hotch wants to put him through hell… Frankly, I think I do too ;) Because it's fun…**

**And is anyone else looking forward to Garcia's reaction to the 'marriage' announcement? LOL**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *grins* I sincerely enjoyed writing that last chapter… I think it shall be wonderfully fun to screw w/Morgan's mind, lol**

**Thanks so much for all of the wonderful review!**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Eleven<strong>_

* * *

><p>The team was on the jet as soon as possible that night, ready to get out of Mississippi and back to their homes back in Virginia. Hotch and Reid were the last to come down from their room, Hotch having made a quick, rather abrasive phone call to Hailey to inform her that he would be able to take Jack and he would pick him up as soon as the jet landed in Quantico.<p>

She had been happy that he was able to spend time with Jack. But she wasn't so happy about being woken up and tried to get him to wait until the morning, but Hotch insisted that he wanted to spend as much time with Jack as he possibly could considering he wasn't going to be able to see him as often as he would like to any time soon.

"What were you two doing up there?" Prentiss teased, "It took forever."

Hotch made a face at her, "I was talking to Hailey."

"Oh," Prentiss looked slightly disappointed. "Does she know about… you two?" she asked.

"No, she doesn't. And for now, I think it's best if she not know. It's not really any of her business anyway." Hotch said.

"Garcia's good to know, right?" Prentiss asked. "I mean, it's not exactly like you can expect Morgan to keep his mouth shut around her anyway."

Morgan glared at her. Surprisingly to both Reid and Hotch, he hadn't said much of anything to either of them or, really anyone, since leaving the hospital. It was strange how very quiet he was being considering how much effort he had been putting into figuring out exactly what was really going on. Now that it was all out in the open, he had either lost interest or wasn't sure what to say about it. Hotch wasn't sure, but he didn't think he'd lost interest. He could feel the other agent's eyes on him sometimes and had to fight the urge to demand an explanation.

The time for violence could come later. Possibly. Maybe by then he wouldn't be quite as angry as he was at the moment, but that was part of the reason he had decided that Rossi's plan was a better one than sheer, unadultered violence. He was definitely more likely to kill Morgan the way he felt right now and he really didn't like the idea of prison.

He sat next to Reid on the plane, enjoying the feel of his hand resting comfortably in his own. It was nice to not have to 'hide' from the team, but he certainly could wait until they finally said it had been one – cruel – joke to get the rest of them to stop their irritating and childish snooping so that he could go back to having Reid all to himself, at least for a little while.

He hadn't realized how tired he was until he fell asleep, still holding Reid's hand. The younger man smiled softly and stood, stretching his stiff muscles and heading toward the bathroom. Everyone else on the jet was sleeping as well, except Morgan who was listening to music on his MP3 player.

He washed his hands quickly in the small compartment and excited, nearly bumping into Morgan with the door.

"Sorry!" Reid apologized in a low whisper.

Morgan shrugged it off, "Pretty Boy, can we talk?"

Reid frowned, "Sure, Morgan… Um… about what?"

Morgan led him to where he had been sitting a few minutes earlier on the couch. "You and Hotch."

"What about us?" Reid asked, frowning.

"Have you two even thought about how reckless this is?" Morgan demanded. "I mean, it could be the end of both of your careers if Strauss found out. She isn't going to let it slide if she finds out Hotch slept with a subordinate. And what about you, do you really think that this is going to help your career, Reid?"

Reid frowned, "What makes you think we're sleeping together?" he asked evasively.

"What else could that noise have been the other night?" Morgan asked, raising a brow. Reid blushed furiously and looked down.

Morgan sighed, "Seriously, Reid, what you're doing is stupid."

"I think that's my call to make, Morgan."

"How do you know he even cares about you, Reid?"

"Because he said he does!" Reid frowned. "Not that it's really any of your business. In case you haven't noticed, Morgan, I'm a grown man, I don't need someone else to help me make my decisions, particularly not you."

"Reid, c'mon, you're my best friend. I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Reid shot back, eyes narrowed slightly. "Because I found someone who actually cares about me? Is that really so hard to believe?"

"No, man, that's not what I'm saying." Morgan shook his head. "I'm just saying you need to make sure you aren't rushing into things. Hotch is on the re-bound from Hailey. His judgment isn't all that great right now –"

"So the only way he could actually even think that he has feelings for me is because he's hurt and doesn't really know what he's feeling?" Reid demanded.

"No, Reid, that's not what I meant."

"Then explain, Morgan. I'd love to hear what you actually think."

"Alright, fine. You want to know what I think, here it is. You've never been in a real, serious relationship before, you don't know what you're getting yourself into and you're accepting what you think is love from the first person who shows you even the slightest amount of appreciation and affection."

Reid flinched like Morgan had physically slapped him. "Right. Because you've had so much experience with _serious _relationships." He spat angrily. "For your information, Morgan, I know exactly what I'm 'getting myself into' and it's not really any of your goddamn business who I have a relationship with."

He stood and headed back to his seat with Hotch.

Morgan felt guilt hit him and he grimaced, "Reid, wait! Come on, I'm just –"

"Drop it." Reid snapped, shifted and sitting down again, taking Hotch's hand back in his own. "I don't care."

Morgan felt like Reid had just punched him. He couldn't blame him for getting pissed, but damn it, he couldn't help how he felt either. And he didn't like the idea of Reid and Hotch together, he couldn't explain why. Reid had always been like his little brother and Hotch was… well, Hotch. He couldn't picture them together. It just seemed so… impossible.

He went back to his seat, feeling guilty and angry all at the same time as he stuck the ear buds back in his ears and turned the music up as loud as it would go, hoping to drown out the conversation he'd just had, that seemed intent on repeating itself in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So… Morgan is now officially an** **ass. And to avoid angry reviews, I LOVE Morgan on the show… but he can definitely be an ass sometimes. This was one of those times he didn't think before he spoke. Forgive him (and me) he will have his eyes opened shortly…**

**Think of how pissed Hotch'll be when he hears about this… and how angry Garcia will be…**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the fantastical reviews ;) I lovez you guys!**

**Yes, Morgan was an ass… Yes, all will be alright soon, rest assured.**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Twelve<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hotch grumbled as he woke when the jet landed on the airstrip in Quantico. Reid smiled at him, but his eyes were hard. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he studied the younger man carefully.<p>

Reid's eyes wandered over to Morgan but he shook his head. "Not here…" he said, squeezing his hand gently. "We'll talk about it later."

Hotch frowned but nodded. Damn right they were going to talk about it later, there was no way he was going to let Reid act like that without explaining what the hell was bothering him. He nodded slowly and followed Reid, along with the rest of the team, off the plane.

Waiting at the end of the steps was an apparently angry and happy Penelope Garcia. As soon as she spotted Hotch and Reid she raced forward and wrapped the two of them in a tight hug, "You jerks!" she snapped, pulling away from them as they stumbled back, started looks on their faces.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? I mean, for God's sake, it's not like we'd ever tell anyone who didn't need to know and of course we'd all be thrilled for you and I cannot believe that you didn't even think to tell us, I mean how could you really think you had to keep it a secret from us, we're your family and –"

"Garcia!" Hotch barked, cutting her long winded, breathless babble off. She paused, taking a deep breath and waiting for him to continue. "We're sorry, alright? We didn't want to risk anything by saying something sooner."

He was surprised at how easily lying was, especially to Garcia, who was likely to want blood once she heard the truth.

The technical analyst let out a breath and frowned, "Well… as long as you decided to tell us now, I suppose all can be forgiven. Now, we need to talk about this wedding…"

"Garcia!" Hotch cut her off again as Reid blush slightly and looked down. "We can discuss this another time, alright? I've got to pick up Jack tonight."

She sighed, "Fine, fine." She pouted, "But don't think I'm going to forget about this, Hotch."

"I never thought you would," Hotch assured her, "Tomorrow, maybe." He said over his shoulder as he and Reid headed for his SUV.

The team watched them go, varying degrees of interest on their faces before Rossi and JJ headed for their own vehicles and Prentiss followed shortly, leaving Morgan and Garcia alone.

Garcia walked up to the agent and grinned at him, "Can you believe it?" she asked.

"No." Morgan growled, his voice sounding bitter and hard as he frowned after Reid and Hotch.

"What?" Garcia frowned, punching him in the arm. He didn't even react. "What's wrong with you, Derek?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Morgan muttered, "I just…" he sighed. "I pissed Reid off…"

"What did you do?" Garcia demanded.

"I told him the truth." Morgan told her. "I told him… that I didn't like this."

"What?" Garcia hit him again, this time harder and he rubbed the area absently. "Why would you say that, Derek! They took a huge leap coming out to tell us about their relationship and you told Reid that you don't like it?"

"I just… Garcia, it doesn't make any sense. They're rushing into this too fast, Reid's not ready for something like this, Hotch is on the re-bound and it could ruin both of their careers."

"Not if Strauss doesn't find out!" Garcia frowned at him. "Come on, Derek, it's their relationship, not yours. If they want to be together, you can't pull them apart because you think it's a mistake."

She folded her arms over her chest, scowling at him angrily.

Morgan sighed, "Baby Girl, you don't get it. Reid's never been in a relationship like this before, I don't want Hotch to hurt him. Reid deserves someone who –"

"Who loves him." Garcia said. "Like Hotch. And Hotch would never hurt Reid, Derek. Hotch would never hurt anyone on this team, you guys are his family and without Hailey, you're really all he has. If you don't back him up, who will?"

Morgan winced slightly, "It just doesn't feel right to me, Garcia. They've only been together a few months. Hotch and Hailey just split up. He already ruined one marriage, what if –"

Garcia punched him again, in the chest that time, "Derek Morgan, you are being a complete ass right now, do you realize that? Hotch and Hailey's marriage falling apart was not his fault. Don't let me hear you say that again. They split because Hotch's job got in the way. He couldn't walk away from what he knows he's meant to do, and she couldn't handle the stress of his job. That's what happened, it was no one's fault, just an unfortunate circumstance."

Morgan sighed, looking down. "I don't like it."

"Well you're reasons are crap, Derek. Give me a good reason for why you don't want them to be together and maybe I'll forgive you… Until then, I think it would be better for everyone if you kept your negativity to yourself."

Morgan blinked, surprised and watched Garcia walking away, feeling that guilt and anger and hurt hit him all at once again. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd managed to piss off his two best friends in less than a day… Not to mention that when Reid told Hotch about this, he'd be pissed too. Damn it…

**~/.\~**

Hotch waited until they were almost to Jessica's house, where Hailey was still staying until she could find her own place, to ask again. "So what's wrong, Spencer?" he asked, turning to frown at him.

Reid fidgeted slightly in his seat, staring out the window. "I talk to Morgan on the plane."

"What did he say? He was being quiet after we made the announcement."

Reid's jaw tightened. "He said we're making a mistake and I don't know what I'm getting myself into and that you probably don't really care about me, you're just… on the re-bound…" He grimaced at the words seemed to bring life to the fears and insecurities that he'd managed to bury.

"That's not true is it?" he asked quietly, turning to face Hotch finally.

"No!" Hotch's knuckles were tight on the steering wheel though as he glared ahead at the road. "Reid… Spencer, I said I love you because I do. I'm not about to go throwing those words around without meaning them, especially not after all that I've been through with Hailey. I'm not stupid enough to rush headlong into something. If anything, I'm more cautious…"

Reid nodded, "I just… He made good points, Hotch. But we aren't actually rushing into this like he thinks… I told him to mind his own business but –"

"But nothing. It's none of his business and I'm about sick of Morgan butting in." Hotch growled. "I'll straighten this out when we get back to work. And then, I'm going to kill him."

"Hotch!"

"No, Spencer, you said I couldn't fire him. So I'm going to have to kill him. He had no right saying that to you."

"He didn't," Reid agreed. "And I'm pissed too, but he was only saying it because he's worried about me."

Hotch grumbled, "I'm still going to kill him." He muttered as they pulled into the driveway and he spotted Jack, sitting in the couch in the living room, peering out the window impatiently. He smiled slightly then. "But we can talk about this later."

He started to get out and Reid grabbed his hand quickly, "Are you sure you don't want me to go back to my apartment. You haven't had a lot of time with Jack and I don't want to –"

"I want you there. We can tell him you're visiting me for a few days while they bomb your apartment for bugs or something. Jack likes you. And I want him to get used to you being around…"

"We are going to tell him the truth eventually, right?"

Hotch nodded, "Of course. Right around the time we decide Hailey can know…"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Something tells me Hailey should never know…**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Yes, Morgan is still be stubborn, but Garcia has gotten to him and Hotch will beat him into thinking clearer ;)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And yes, so Morgan's concerned and not doing the best job showing it without pissing people off… Ah well, he'll be forgiven eventually and all the angry little wrinkles will work themselves out…**

**Lots more drama in this fic than I expected, seriously…**

**Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviewers! I heart you guys so much!**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Thirteen<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jack slept most of the ride back to Hotch's place. He and Hailey hadn't talked much before he carried the tired toddler out of the house and to his car. She wasn't exactly happy about waking him up so late, but Jack had been excited and tried his hardest to stay up until they actually arrived home.<p>

"He has your eyes," Reid whispered quietly as Hotch carried him upstairs to his bedroom.

Hotch smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair gently as he drew the covers over him. "He does?"

Reid nodded, "He acts like you, too." He said. "Serious and stoic. Like father, like son."

Hotch's eyes were slightly sad as he stared down at his son. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Reid tilted his head, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Am I teaching my son that emotions are crippling?" Hotch asked, turning to look at the younger man with worried eyes.

Reid reached out and took Hotch's hand in his son, squeezing his fingers gently. "You are a wonderful father." He assured him. "And Jack is very lucky to have a father who loves him as much as you do."

Hotch smiled at him and glanced back at Jack for a moment before leading Reid out of the room, toward his own bedroom.

Reid watched curiously as Hotch pulled his tie and jacket off before sitting down on the edge of the bed. When he motioned for him to come sit beside him, he slowly sat down and took his hand again. "What is it?" he asked, raising a brow and studying the older man's face carefully.

"…Morgan does have one good point." Hotch said slowly. "This is incredibly risky. For both of us."

"I know." Reid nodded. "And we already talked about that, remember? I want to do this, Hotch… Aaron. At least give this relationship a chance before you condemn it."

"I want to…" Hotch looked down, clearly not used to showing his emotional side to anyone who wasn't his wife – _ex_-wife – or son. "Spencer, I care about you. I love you. But I don't want this, me, to hurt your career; you've worked hard to get where you are –"

"And so have you." Reid pointed out. "We've already risked a lot, just by lying to the team the way we did. But I don't care what happens, Hotch. Even if I have to quit my job, I am willing to risk it."

Hotch smiled at him, "…I don't want you to lose your job."

"So let's not get caught."

Hotch laughed, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see the day that Spencer Reid would say something like that."

He paused, "You were good out there today." He said quietly. He turned to look at him again and smiled. "Thank you."

"I seem to recall my boss teaching me how to shoot…" Reid said, scooting closer to him. "Front sight, trigger press, follow through?"

"Hmm, good advice. I think your boss is a very smart man."

Reid nodded thoughtfully. "He is…" he said, grinning at him. "Smart and attractive…"

"Oh?"

"Mhm," Reid nodded. "Tall, dark hair, stormy black eyes. He tries to be the strongest person in the room, but he has one hell of a smile…"

"He does, does he?" Hotch smirked. "Is he single?"

"Well he just went thought a tough divorce," Reid said. "But I hear he's sneaking around with a subordinate now…"

"I think I've seen this subordinate now that you mention it. Tall, lanky kid. Long hair. Biggest brown eyes I've ever seen… And a beautiful mouth… Your boss is one lucky man."

Reid leaned closer, pressing a kiss to Hotch's lips "You think?" he asked, raising a brow.

Hotch smirked, "No." he said.

Reid frowned, his brows scrunching as he studied his face.

"I know," Hotch grinned wide and returned Reid's soft kiss with one of his own, tongues tangling, lips meshing together as he fell back on the bed and the older man straddled him.

Reid moaned low in his throat but was quick to break the kiss, "…Aaron, your son is down the hall sleeping…" he pointed out.

Hotch paused, thinking about that and nodding slowly. It was one thing to have sex working a case, but another thing entirely to have sex while his son was within hearing distance. Especially when Jack wasn't even completely used to the idea that his parents weren't together anymore.

He leaned down and pressed another soft kiss to Reid's lips before sitting up and rolling off of him. "You're right. And it's late…" he pointed out. "We should get some sleep; Jack's always up early."

**~/.\~**

The next morning, Reid was woken earlier than he expected by the smells of food cooking downstairs and a soft murmur of low voices. He quickly dressed and made his way down stairs, finding Hotch in the kitchen frying eggs with Jack sitting at the counter behind him.

The little boy was swinging his legs and talking about the things he had done while he was at Aunt Jessica's and all the fun he had while he was there. And then he paused, frowning and looking very thoughtful for a moment. "But I missed you, Daddy…"

Reid smiled from the doorway. Neither had noticed him standing there yet and he didn't want to interrupt the moment; it just seemed so wrong to do that.

Hotch pressed his lips together and sighed, "I know, buddy." He said quietly. "And I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I was at work."

"I know." Jack nodded like he understood perfectly exactly what had happened. "You had the catch the bad guys."

Hotch and Reid both grinned at the comment and Hotch nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I had to catch the bad guys."

"…Daddy…?" Jack was frowning again.

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Mommy said you and her don't live together anymore…" Jack said. "She said... she said that you and her had… 'differences'." Jack couldn't quite pronounce the word 'differences' and it came out more like 'bifflences' but Hotch swallowed hard and nodded.

"That's right Jack."

"Why?" Jack looked confused.

Hotch took a breath and frowned thoughtfully. "Sometimes… sometimes Mommies and Daddies stop getting along anymore, Jack. It just happens. And they can't stay together, so they… they have to split up."

"Why don't you and Mommy get along?"

"…" Hotch pressed his lips together as he slid the eggs onto waiting plates, pausing for a moment to come up with an answer that Jack would understand. "It doesn't matter Jack." He finally said. "The important thing is that this isn't your fault, alright? And it doesn't mean you won't get to see me. I promise."

He turned around to give Jack his plate and spotted Reid watching them. He gave the younger man a soft smiled and motioned for him to come in. Jack heard his footsteps and turned around, spotting the young man and grinning.

"Uncle Spencer!" The little boy jumped from the chair and ran toward the FBI agent, wrapping his small arms around Reid's long legs.

Reid stumbled a bit, confused and a little panicked, but smiled down at Jack and ruffled his hair gently. "Hey, Jack."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, taking a step back and looking up at him.

Reid's eyes went to Hotch for a moment. "Um… Your daddy is letting me stay here for a little while… because my apartment has bugs and the exterminators are killing them."

"Does that mean you get to be here all weekend?" Jack asked, looking up at the young doctor with eyes that reminded him so much of Hotch. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course."

Jack beamed and hugged him again, "We're gonna have lots of fun!" he grinned before running back to his eggs. Hotch and Reid met eyes again and smiled at each other, both definitely glad for a peaceful moment after all of the drama and case work of the last couple of days… Neither was looking forward to Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Aw :3 I love Jack!**

**Anyway, next chapter is probably going to be Hotch and Morgan talking about Morgan's talk with Reid… dun dun dun… LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the great reviews guys! You rock! ;)**

**So, Reid and Hotch got to spend some quality time with Jack and Hotch still has to talk to Morgan about being a jerk to Reid…**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash **

–**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Fourteen<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jack, we've got to go!" Hotch called out to his son. They were at a park a few blocks away from Hotch's house and Reid and Jack were currently standing near the swing set where Jack had insisted 'Uncle Spencer' swing with him.<p>

Hotch had to admit, it was an interesting sight watching Reid swing awkwardly beside the little boy. His long legs wouldn't exactly maneuver properly underneath the unfortunately low swing, but Reid managed to make it work to some degree. He was grateful though, when Hotch finally decided that it was time to go home. His legs were stiff and sore from the ridged and uncomfortable movement.

"Come on, Jack." Reid stood, stretching his legs for a moment before turning to face him. Jack pouted, but slid out of the swing and grabbed hold of Reid's hand immediately. Reid smiled slightly down at him and walked over to the bench where Hotch was sitting, smiling at the two of them.

"Can't we stay?" Jack pleaded. "Please, Daddy? Just five more minutes!"

Hotch smiled and ruffled his hair, "Sorry, buddy. But Mommy is waiting for you at Aunt Jessica's; we're already going to be late."

Jack sighed, "Alright…." He said, looking completely disappointed.

Hotch chuckled and lifted him up in his arms, "Don't worry, buddy. We can come back next time, ok?"

"And stay longer?"

"We can stay all day." Hotch assured him. Jack grinned at that and nodded, excited again.

"Will Uncle Spencer be there?" Jack asked, turning back to look at Reid, walking behind them to the SUV.

Hotch glanced back toward Reid too, smiling. "Maybe." He said.

"I want him to be." Jack insisted. "Please, Daddy, please!"

Hotch chuckled and looked back at Reid again, who was looking at the ground, apparently very interested in the dirt and leaves mingling there.

"I'll see what I can do, Jack." He promised. "I'll see what I can do."

**~/.\~**

Hailey stood in the door of Jessica's house, watching as Hotch pulled up and carried Jack to her. She smiled, "Hey, Jack!" she said, bending over and giving her son a hug before he hurried said he had to 'potty' and ran off down the hall. Hailey and Hotch laughed at the same time and then their eyes met and they swallowed their smiles like they were poison.

"…Um," Hailey frowned. "Thank you, Aaron. For taking him. He's really missed you."

Hotch nodded, "I know." He sighed. "I missed him."

"I know." Hailey nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she wasn't quite sure how. "Aaron…" she frowned. "Aaron, I'm sorry." She finally said. "For… for snapping at you the other day. I know your job is important it's just…. Sometimes it feels like you put it before your family."

Hotch nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know." He frowned. "And sometimes I do get caught up in work, but that doesn't mean I don't love Jack. Or care about you, Hailey. You're the mother of my son, I couldn't hate you."

She smiled slightly, "I know that too." She said quietly before they heard Jack yelling, "MOMMY!" from somewhere in the house.

"I, uh, I have to go. But… If you're free next weekend, I'm sure Jack would love to see you again."

Hotch nodded, "I'll try." He promised her.

"Call me!" Hailey called after him as he headed toward the SUV.

He nodded, "I will."

He climbed into the driver seat and watched with a sad look on his face as Hailey turned and went back into the house. Reid watched him cautiously.

"Hotch?" he whispered slowly. "Aaron?"

Hotch turned to look at him and Reid noticed that if he looked close enough, there were faint tears trying to show themselves in his dark eyes.

Reid smiled slightly, "…You still care about her a lot," he said. "Don't you?"

Hotch's gaze turned back to the house and he sighed. "I do." He said. "But it doesn't change anything, Spencer. Especially not how I feel about you. Hailey was my best friend, the mother of my child. But our marriage has been falling apart for years. You… I love you, Spencer."

Reid smiled at him, taking his hand and nodding, "I love you too…"

**~/.\~**

Almost the second they were alone in the bedroom Hotch's lips crashed down on Reid's and the younger man groaned, his hands tangling in Hotch's hair as he tore at his shirt, practically ripping it off. The rest of their clothes followed soon after and Hotch pushed Reid down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss until he was straddling the young man.

Reid breathed heavily, his hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and his eyes were bright, focused on Hotch and nothing else.

Hotch hands traveled down Reid's sides, resting on his hips and he looked back up at him, more emotions than Reid cared to count swirling in his dark eyes. "I love you…" he whispered, his voice heavy and rough as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the young man's navel. "So much…"

Reid's eyes fluttered as Hotch's lips moved lower and his hot breath ghosted over his length, sending shivers down his spine.

"I… I love you too…" Reid breathed, closing his eyes and lifting his hips slightly when Hotch dipped his head and slowly took him into his mouth. Reid gasped, moaning, "God… Aaron…"

Hotch smiled slowly and continued forward until he'd swallowed nearly all of his erection, humming lightly as he swirled his tongue around the ridged flesh and began to move his head back.

Reid's shaking fingers tangled in Hotch hair and he moaned loudly as he continued to work his erection. Heat was building up, pressure making him see stars for a moment as his fingers tightened their vice like grip on Hotch's head before Hotch pulled back, causing the younger man to gasp impatiently and whine a little.

Hotch chuckled slightly letting his hands wander up the insides of Reid's thighs, pushing the apart gently, using one hand to fondle the younger man's gentiles, the other sliding lower.

Reid gasped again, bucking his hips when he felt a finger pressed against his entrance, slowly beginning to work its way inside. He lifted his hips and moaned as Hotch began fingering him slowly, adding a second and third finger after a few minutes.

"Aaron…" Reid gasped, "I'm so close…"

Hotch slid his fingers out and shifted his position, lifting Reid's hips and slowly beginning to push his way inside.

"God… Spencer…" he groaned as he got all the way in, seeing stars for a moment as their harsh breaths mixed together in the heated air.

He slowly slid out and pressed back in, setting a slow and agonizing pace for the younger man beneath him, writhing and squirming and groaning. "Aaron…" Reid breathed his name, sending jolts straight to his erection, buried inside of him and Hotch groaned.

"Oh God… Aaron!" Reid gasped, bucking forward, his eyes flying open as he came, his muscles clenching down Hotch's member. Hotch groaned, the heat coiling inside his stomach as he thrust deep into the younger man and came, shooting his seed deep into his passage.

Gasping, Hotch slid his limp length out of his lover and rolled them both over so that Reid was lying pressed up against him. He reached up and ran his fingers through Reid's sweat soaked hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

Reid sighed contentedly, "I love you…"

Hotch grinned, wrapping his arms around the younger man possessively. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ah… beautiful. At least… I think so…**

**Anyway, I certainly had fun writing this chapter and the scene w/Hailey was actually pretty easy…**

**But we still have to deal with Derek…**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

**PS- No update for "Fractured Hearts & Lullabies" today, sorry! I will update tomorrow, I'm working on it, I promise! I've been super busy today –ugh- haven't even had a chance to check all my emails yet… Anyway…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your fantastical reviews guys ;) I heart you!**

**So… Reid and Hotch had a nice, quiet weekend and now I do believe that it's about time that they go back to the BAU and Hotch talks to a certain agent named Derek Morgan….**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Fifteen<strong>_

* * *

><p>Morgan was nervous and unhappy when he walked into the office Monday morning. He spotted Reid sitting at his desk doing paperwork, a concentrated frown on his face and he sat down at his own desk, wondering if the young man even address him at all.<p>

He got his answer when Reid quickly shifted his body so that there wasn't even the slightest change of eye contact and continued working without so much as a good morning. Garcia had given the cold shoulder as well in the break room, not that he blamed either of them. He hadn't done the greatest job explaining what he was feeling and it probably came out as a little – or a lot – rude.

He grimaced to think of what Hotch was going to do. He wasn't sure if Reid would tell him or not, but Hotch was a profiler and he would figure it out eventually if he didn't already know. When Hotch walked briskly toward his office after a brief meeting with Straus and looked down at him, he grimaced.

He knew.

Hotch motioned for him to come to his office and Morgan sighed, pushing himself up and heading toward the office above the bullpen on stiff legs.

He tapped on the door and heard Hotch's gruff "Come in," before pushing the door open and walking inside to see Hotch sitting at his desk, bent over paperwork or a file as usual. But he looked up and Morgan saw anger and a touch of what might have been hurt lingering in those dark eyes and he sat down across him Hotch tense, ready to jump out of the way if Hotch suddenly decided screaming at him wouldn't work.

"…Morgan, you know I trust you with my life."

Morgan blinked, surprised by that particular statement. He honestly had no real inkling of that, but he nodded slowly as if he understood.

"And I expect that trust from you. When we're in the field we can't afford to be with someone we don't trust explicitly."

Again, Morgan nodded.

"So why would you tell Reid that you think I'm going to hurt him?" There was edge to his voice, and underscored anger and fury that made Morgan wince.

"Because… because Hotch it's true. I don't think you would, well, purposefully hurt him. At least I hope you wouldn't. But you don't have to mean to hurt someone to hurt them."

"You mean like what you did when you told Spencer that?" Hotch demanded, frowning at the agent across from him.

Morgan looked down, "Hotch, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that and… hell, it's none of my business if you two… if you…" he swallowed, hardly even able to get the words passed his lips.

Hotch frowned, but this time confused instead of angry. "I don't understand why you don't like it. Why you are so passionately against this? We know it's risky for our careers, we're both willing to take that risk."

"But you're rushing into this, Hotch. It's way too fast, neither of you have any idea what you're doing!"

"We know we care about each other." Hotch told him. "And that's enough."

"But, Hotch –"

"I'll ask again, Morgan. Why are you so against this relationship?"

Morgan pressed his lips together stubbornly, frowning. "I don't know."

"Yes you do, now tell me." Hotch demanded.

"I told you I don't know, Hotch." Morgan scowled. "I just don't like it."

"Don't like what? The idea of me and Reid being together? What's so wrong with that? Why don't you like it?"

"Because… because…" Morgan swallowed his words and shook his head. Hotch sighed.

"You aren't leaving until you can give me a damn good reason for why you told Reid that you don't want us to be together, Morgan. Tell me."

He leaned forward slightly, a somewhat softer look on his face as he spoke. "I see the way you look at him sometimes, Derek."

Morgan's jaw tightened and he looked down, shaking his head. "Hotch, don't go there."

"Then tell me what's going on with you."

"Alright fine." Morgan snapped. "You want to know, fine. The truth is I don't like you two together because the idea of Reid of… of him loving someone else… it hurts, Hotch."

Hotch sat back, eyeing Morgan sympathetically. "You love him." He said. It wasn't a question; it was a simple fact that Morgan didn't even bother denying. Hotch had suspected as much years ago, and he always thought that, if someone acted on their feelings it would have been Derek.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Morgan laughed a slightly bitter laugh. "C'mon, Hotch, Reid's my best friend but that's all I am to him and we both know it." He looked up and met Hotch's eyes. "I couldn't tell him something like that… especially not when I knew he was in love with someone else."

"What?"

"Hotch he's been in love with you for years." Morgan told him. "Most of the team had realized it, but you were pretty blind to it. I can't stop feeling the way I feel, but Reid doesn't love me. Not like that at least. It's always been you he wanted… But I thought…"

He grimaced slightly and swallowed reflexively. "I thought that it was never going to mean anything. You were married and his boss, you wouldn't have risked his career like that and your marriage. To hear… to hear you say that you had… Hotch I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to hurt you or Reid when I said that."

"You were just being honest."

"As honest as I could be." Morgan nodded; he looked down again, his throat tight. "It just… it took me by surprise, I never even saw it coming when you announced that and I guess I had been deluding myself into holding on to that one thread of hope that maybe someday…" he paused again.

"It was like having my heart broken a second time." He finished.

"I understand." Hotch said, nodding. "It doesn't make what you did or said right, but I understand why."

Morgan nodded. "Just so you know, Hotch… I'm not going to do anything to… undermine your relationship again. I don't exactly like it, but you do care about him, right?"

"Of course I do."

Morgan nodded. "And you'll protect him? Make sure he's happy? Take care of him?"

Hotch smiled slightly, "You know I will, Derek."

Morgan nodded, looking off into the distance for a long, quiet moment. "I'm sorry. For what I said, Hotch. I was… I guess I was just jealous and worried about him getting hurt."

"I understand." Hotch nodded, frowning. He wanted to be angry again, that emotion was far easier to understand than this one. But it was hard to be angry when he honestly did understand exactly where Morgan was coming from. Had their positions been reversed, he would have felt the same way. Of course, he wouldn't have gone about things so childishly, but that was Morgan…

"You can go." Hotch motioned toward the door before frowned. "Derek…"

Morgan turned to face his boss again, worried. "I don't blame you, you know. For loving him. It's hard not to."

Morgan smiled slightly, "Yeah." He nodded. "Just… do me a favor and don't tell Reid about this. It wouldn't help our friendship. I'll apologize to him and try to explain myself…"

Hotch nodded, "I won't tell him unless I think I have to."

"Good. And Hotch… promise you'll take care of him. Because if he does get hurt –"

"I'd shoot myself before you could get to me to do it." Hotch grinned wider than usual and Morgan smiled too.

He nodded and pushed the door open. "Just as long as we're clear on that."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: *jaw drop* What? No yelling? No beating? No fists? Darn it. I was looking forward to the violence ;)**

**LOL… I enjoyed** **writing this chapter, though I felt horrible to Morgan, I couldn't help it. I've been looking forward to writing that conversation since around chapter 4…**

**I wonder how Derek will react when Hotch and Reid announce that this is a joke… …uh oh…**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews guys! I heart you!**

**So… lots of stuff last chapter… urm… Yeah, so I decided to use this fic as a semi-excuse to fuck with Morgan… sue me, LOL ;)**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. Sixteen<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Reid, can we please talk?" Morgan asked, leaning forward when Prentiss went to get coffee from the break room. The younger man was still giving him the cold shoulder and he'd tried talking to him all morning with no luck.<p>

Reid frowned and finally look up at the other man. "About what?" his voice sounded cold and hard and Derek sighed, looking down and feeling the guilt hit him again.

He pressed his lips together, "I'm sorry, Reid. For what I said. I shouldn't have said anything; it was none of my business."

"No, it wasn't." Reid agreed. None of the hostility had left his voice and he started to turn around again, clearly still angry.

"Reid, come on, just hear me out. I… I shouldn't have said anything but I was… worried about you. You and Hotch just came out of nowhere with that announcement and I – I guess I spoke without thinking. You're my best friend, Reid, I don't want you to get hurt."

Reid's stiff shoulders sagged and he sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"Forgive me?" Morgan asked. "…Please?"

Reid looked up at him and offered him a wan smile, "I suppose…"

Morgan grinned. "Thanks, kid." He breathed, turning back to his paperwork, relieved to have smoothed things over between Hotch, Reid and himself. …Now he just had to talk to Garcia and everything would be back to normal. Sort of.

**~/.\~**

Hotch sat in his office for a long time, going over his conversation with Morgan again and again. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was no way that he and Reid could tell the team the that it had all been an immature – and cruel – joke. Especially not Morgan.

But how were they supposed to tell the team the truth now without everyone getting angry or offended? Looking back, maybe it hadn't been the smartest idea he'd ever had, but he was angry and Morgan and Garcia had exactly been smart to go prying into his personal life either.

He sighed and stood, stepping out of his office and looking out over the bullpen, watching Morgan and Reid work. He spotted Prentiss on her way back from the break room with a cup of coffee in her hands and then his eyes wandered back toward the young agent that had so recently become his lover.

As if sensing his eyes, Reid looked up and smiled at the man. Hotch smiled back, but his mid was still going over all of the horrible ramifications that could come from their little announcement earlier and his smile wasn't quite as sincere as it could have been.

He motioned for Reid to meet him in his office and turned without really meeting the confused look his lover was giving him before standing and following him.

"What's wrong, Aaron?" Reid asked, frowning and sitting down across from the man in his office.

Hotch let out a tired, exasperated breath and looked down for a moment before finally looking back up. "We need to tell the team. The sooner the better."

"Tell the team?" Reid frowned. "You mean that it was all a joke? … Hotch, I've been thinking and…. They would hate us if they found out that –"

"No. Tell them that we're together, just not getting married. I think you were right, Spencer. We can't keep lying to them about this and they wouldn't be happy if they thought that we'd just been trying to play some joke on them."

"What made you change your mind?" Reid asked, scrunching his brows together at the other man.

Hotch sighed and thought for a moment about what to say. He'd promised Morgan that he wouldn't tell Reid the truth about his feelings for him, but he felt bad lying to Reid about it. Still, a promise was a promise.

"I realized that I was probably acting a little childishly the other day and there's no way that we can really own up to it like I planned without hurting the rest of the team and possibly ruining our working relationship in the process."

Reid nodded slowly, "I suppose…" he admitted. "They probably won't be happy to hear that we lied either way, but at least like this we can maybe get them to understand."

Hotch pressed his lips together, nodding in agreement. "Exactly. They won't be happy that we lied, but at least if we explain that was only because Morgan and Garcia were prying, then maybe things will go over a little bit smoother…"

**~/.\~**

"Wonder what Hotch and Reid are talking about," Prentiss said, curiously glancing up toward Hotch's office.

Morgan glanced up at the office, the blinds half closed so that he couldn't make out exactly what was going on, but it looked like Hotch was talking to Reid from behind his desk. Prentiss shrugged and pushed her coffee cup aside, bending down over the files in front of her.

"Where's that file on the Locklear case?" Morgan asked after a moment, frowning and digging through the stack on his desk in search of the file in question.

"Uh… JJ has it, I think." Prentiss said.

Morgan sighed, "Of course." He muttered, standing and heading up to the liaison's office. He was walking by Hotch's office, the door slightly cracked open, when he frowned and slowly came to a halt, listening intently.

Reid's voice had caught his attention. _"- we lied either way, but at least like this we can maybe get them to understand."_

Morgan frowned. Lied? Lied about what? And who were they trying to make understand? He leaned a bit closer and hoped that none of the other agents bustling about noticed anything too strange.

Hotch started speaking next. _"Exactly. They won't be happy that we lied, but at least if we explain that was only because Morgan and Garcia were prying, then maybe things will go over a little bit smoother…"_

Wait, what? They had lied to them? Hotch had said… but… that meant. Suddenly, Morgan was angry again. Hotch had lied to them when he said he and Reid were together? That they were engaged? How could he screw around with Reid's feelings like that?

He didn't really pause to think much about what he was doing when he flung to door open and started the agents inside. Reid jumped in his seat and his voice squeaked slightly when he spotted him.

"Morgan?"

"What are you –" Hotch started to ask something but Morgan cut him off with an angry snarl.

"You lied to us? Just because you wanted us to stop snooping around you fucking lied and twisted Reid around like that? What the hell is wrong with you, Hotch! I thought you said that you care about him!"

"I do, Morgan let me explain –" Hotch stood up, holding his hands out, trying to calm the obviously irate FBI agent down enough to explain.

"No, let me explain. Maybe you don't care, but I do!"

"Morgan, he didn't –" Reid tried to explain, but before he could finish his sentence Morgan was across the room and Reid jumped from his chair to stop, but he wasn't fast enough as Morgan's fist collided with Hotch's nose.

"Fuck!" Hotch stumbled back in shock, holding a hand to his face and Reid grabbed Morgan's arms, trying to hold him back as he took another step toward the Unit Chief.

"Morgan, listen to me, you don't understand!" Reid's grip was slipping and Hotch was blinking, slowly recovering from the blow as blood dripped from his nose.

"No, Reid, he –"

"Shut up and listen!" Reid practically screamed, sure that by now the entire BAU was listening to them. He took a deep breath when Morgan, still breathing heavily, fists tight, turned to look at the young man gripping his arms.

"We are together." Reid whispered quietly. "He wasn't saying that we aren't, he… we just… we aren't getting married any time soon, that's all. And… it's only been a few days, really."

Morgan blinked, breathing a bit slower as he stared from Reid to Hotch, who was trying to wipe away the blood still flowing freely from his nose. "You… but I thought you said –"

"We were going to tell you that it was all a lie, but I realized that wasn't going to work out well." Hotch explained, grimacing slightly.

"So we decided to tell you all the truth. The real truth." Reid finished, dropping his grip on Morgan's arms once he was sure that he wouldn't be attacking Hotch again. "And if you hadn't been eavesdropping, you would've learned that."

"I wasn't… I mean, the door was open and I needed a file from –" He stopped and sighed as Reid eyed him skeptically and raised a brow. "Alright, fine." He glanced toward his boss and winced feeling like an ass and a jerk.

"I'm sorry?" it sounded more like a question than anything as he eyed Hotch.

"I guess we were all, uh… not thinking clearly." Hotch admitted, wincing and fumbling for the tissues on his desk.

"When were you going to… tell everyone?" Morgan asked.

Hotch and Reid glanced at each other and sighed. "I guess… now is as good a time as any." Hotch finally said, pressing the tissue to his bloody nose and wincing again.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said again, this time sounding more sincere. "I didn't –"

"It's fine." Hotch waved it off. "If I thought you'd done something like that to Reid, I'd have punched you in the face too."

Morgan smiled slightly and nodded. "Right…"

"Get the rest of the team in here." Hotch said, meeting Reid's nervous, but somewhat relieved eyes. "I think we need to explain this to everyone."

Morgan nodded and turned to go, pausing at the door. "Um, Hotch… when you explain, make sure you duck, Garcia'll probably try to punch you too."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So… some minimal violence and it was against Hotch. Surprised? I was, Lola didn't tell me a damn thing about this… LOL**

**I believe there will only be one or two more chapters guys. *sadface* I shall miss this.**

**If there's two more, there will also more than likely be smut in the last chapter, if not, I might cry ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews guys! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story!**

**So, a little violence last chapter, but nothing major. Now Hotch and Reid have to explain everything to the rest of the team. Let's hope that they don't suffer the wrath of Garcia…**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~~/~~**_

_**Ch. Seventeen**_

_**~~/~~**_

"What's this about, Hotch?" Prentiss asked as she walked into the office, spotting Reid and Morgan sitting in chairs opposite Hotch's desk. Rossi, JJ and Garcia followed soon after and all four turned to their Unit Chief with questioning eyes before pausing to gape at the bloody tissue he was currently using to stem the blood flow from his nose.

"What the hell happened?" Prentiss was the first to recover from the shock of seeing their boss sitting at his desk with a bloody nose as she moved around to stand in front of the desk, her eyes never leaving the stained wad of paper he was pressing to his face.

"I hit him," Morgan answered from behind her.

All heads swiveled toward the agent sitting next to Reid and Garcia scowled, "Derek Morgan what did I tell you last night about –"

"It wasn't like that, Baby Girl." Morgan insisted, cutting the blond woman off. "I… it was a misunderstanding."

Rossi quirked a brow, "What sort of… misunderstanding?"

"Shut the door," Hotch said, motioning toward his office door. "Reid and I – mostly me – need to talk to you about something."

Rossi reached back and closed the door, already sensing that the other man was about to come clean completely about the true nature of his relationship with the young agent currently not looking any of them in the eye.

"About what?" Prentiss frowned, looking between the three agents sitting down. They all fidgeted uncomfortably for different reasons and Hotch sighed heavily before continuing.

"The other day, when Reid and I made the announcement that we were… engaged…" Hotch kept his voice carefully controlled as he spoke, his dark eyes flitting from one team member to the next before finally settling on Morgan and meeting his eyes for a long moment.

"What about it?" Garcia asked, a frown sliding across her face as she stared at the man.

"We… I… lied. Reid and I aren't getting married. I just told you that so that you and Morgan would stop prying."

"You what?" As predicted, Garcia was the first on to react and she exploded. "You lied to us to make us leave you alone! Why not ask! And what on earth were you thinking, toying with Reid's emotions like that, don't you know he's in love with y-"

She stopped suddenly and blinked, looking down. When she started talking again, she was talking fast. "I mean, don't you realize how cruel that was, Hotch? I was so excited when you said that and now it turns out that you were lying the entire time and using Reid to help you just so that you could get us off of your back and –"

"He's not finished, Garcia." Morgan cut in quickly, surprising the rest of the team.

Prentiss frowned, "Not finished?" She turned back to Hotch, "What do you mean not finished?"

Hotch sighed, his eyes going to rest of Reid before he continued speaking. "I lied when I said that Reid and I had been together for months, but I wasn't lying when I said we were together. After the divorce with Hailey was final… Reid and I… realized that there was something more there."

"Wait, but… that wasn't even a week ago." Prentiss frowned. "Are you two saying that you've been together… just a few days?"

Hotch nodded, "Since the day I signed the divorce papers, actually."

Morgan frowned after hearing that. "Wait…" he glanced between Reid and Hotch. "You two were together while we were working that case in Mississippi."

Hotch frowned, "And?"

"And…" Morgan glanced toward Rossi, JJ and Prentiss. "Do you guys remember that first night there? Those bangs and screams we thought we heard?"

Reid's face turned a bright red and Hotch had an intense urge to hide his face in his hands, which wasn't easy with one hand still holding a tissue, beginning to be soaked with blood, up to his nose.

"Wait, you two were… having sex when we were at the hotel?" JJ gaped at the two of them, her eyes wide in shock.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Garcia frowned, "Fair enough."

"So, let me get this straight." Prentiss frowned, "You and Reid got together a few days ago. Morgan got nosy when he noticed something strange was going on and called Garcia to get her to help. You found out and decided to tell us that you had been together for months and were getting married, and then Morgan apparently punched you in the face when he found out because he over reacted to whatever he was listening to when he went to get files from JJ and now you're telling us all the truth?"

Hotch and Reid met eyes across the desk and slowly the two of them nodded. "Yes." Reid answered this time.

The dark haired agent shook her head, "And here I thought we were all adults here." She said, glancing between Hotch, Reid and Morgan. "Apparently, you all got hit in the head and sent back to high school. That is the most insane story I've ever heard."

"Hey, you were throwing theories out there about what was going on between them too!" Morgan argued. "Don't stand there acting all innocent!"

Prentiss shifted where she stood and frowned at him. "Ok, fine, but I wasn't the one getting Garcia to look through security videos and hack Hotch's GPS."

"You did what?" Hotch's brows came down heavily over his eyes as he frowned at the technical analyst currently looking away guiltily.

"Ah, come on, Hotch, I was curious! Besides, Derek called me and practically begged me to help him. How can I say no to my beautiful Chocolate God?"

"So you illegally hacked into my GPS?" Hotch raised a brow, glaring at her skeptically.

"Well, how else was I supposed to find out where you two went the other night after you left the bar? It would take too long to hack into security cameras on the street and besides that, I didn't know exactly where you two were headed."

"I don't think that's what he meant," Reid pointed out. "You were spying on us."

"Technically… not spying. I believe prying is the better adjective. We were following you around with cameras and microphones like some strange CIA operatives. We were just digging a little, doing … police work."

"Police work?" Rossi smirked slightly, shaking his head. "I've never heard it put like that before."

"We're sorry?" Garcia's words sounded like a question as she looked at Hotch, not feeling truly sorry because she had been genuinely curious. But she did feel a twinge of guilt considering that Hotch had gotten punched in the face and Reid and Morgan's friendship had nearly ended because of it.

Hotch let out a half laugh, shaking his head. "Well… I'm sorry too. We all behaved childishly, as Prentiss so eloquently put it. But now everything is out in the open."

"Right." Morgan nodded. "So we can get back to work and make sure that from now on we're all a little more, uh, mindful of our privacy."

"Well look who's being a hypocrite today." JJ teased, smiling down at Morgan where he was sitting.

"Hey, I admitted that I was wrong." Morgan defended. "And it won't happen again."

"It had better not," Hotch warned. "Because next time, I'll shoot you. The only reason I didn't this time is because Reid asked me not to."

Morgan frowned, glancing toward Reid. "Well at least one of you had my back."

Reid eyed him and shook his head. "Until you started acting like a jerk."

"Hey, I apologized for that too."

"I know." Reid nodded. "And you're forgiven. But I won't forget it."

Prentiss snorted, "Please, Reid, you never forget anything."

"I didn't mean it –"

"Alright, alright." Hotch cut the young man off. "I think that's enough. Everyone get back to work before Strauss or someone else starts to wonder what we're doing in here."

"What could they think was going on?" Morgan frowned, "Having some twisted orgy?"

Reid choked, Rossi smiled, Prentiss smacked him, JJ glared and Garcia looked thoughtfully interested.

Hotch scowled at him. "Out. Now."

**~~/~~**

**E/N: One more chapter! LOL, I couldn't resist that little comment at the end, it's the pervert in me ;)**

**Anyway, I like how their conversation turned out. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews guys! I'm glad you enjoyed that little scene, it was certainly fun to write, and easier than I expected it to be ;)**

**And now, sadly, this is the last chapter. I shall miss this story so much!**

**And yes, -SMUT WARNING- there is smut in this chapter, it sort of felt right to end this on a high note ;D**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~~/~~**_

_**Ch. Eighteen**_

_**~~/~~**_

Hotch was grateful when his nose finally stopped bleeding, but it was still swollen and tinged a faint purple as he studied it in mirror of the bathroom down from the break room. He grunted as he pushed against it, but at least it wasn't broken. It could've been far worse than this, especially considering how hard Derek had punched him. He smirked slightly at the memory though, thinking for a moment that he'd probably deserved that hit, just not for the specific reasons that Morgan had thought.

He grabbed his suit jacket from where he's laid it over the sink and slipped it back on, making sure that his tie was straight before exiting the empty bathroom and heading toward the bullpen where Reid sat, waiting for him. Everyone else had either gone home or had other plans, which for the first time since that morning left the two of them alone. "Ready to go?" Hotch asked as he came up behind the young man.

Reid jumped slightly, having not heard the older man approached, but turned and stood, smiling at him. "Yep." He nodded, allowing the Unit Chief to loop one of his strong arms around his thin waist and lead him out to the parking lot and his SUV. During the ride home, Reid chattered and Hotch simply listened, ignoring the younger man completely when he mentioned how annoying Morgan could be when he got overprotective.

Normally, Hotch would have agreed with him, but now that he knew the reason behind that overprotectiveness, he couldn't begrudge the other agent anything. He understood it and he knew how much it hurt to know – as he'd once thought he'd known – that Reid was totally oblivious to his feelings and could never reciprocate them.

When they pulled into Hotch's drive, the two men walked hand in hand to the door and started heading upstairs. Hotch wound his arms tighter around the younger man and was pressing light kisses along his jaw and neck before they'd even reached the landing and his fingers made quick work of the buttons on his work shirt.

"Hotch…" Reid paused, stopping the older man as they entered the bedroom.

"What?" Hotch practically growled, nuzzling the younger man's neck, pushing the shirt from his shoulders and taking a firm grip on his waist.

Reid moaned lightly and shivered, "I… You know at some point I've got to go home and get a change of clothes…" he pointed out, letting out another breathy mewl as the older man's lips traveled down his collar bone and his fingers reached up to twist and fondle his nipples.

"You can do that in the morning…" Hotch said, not even looking up. "You're staying here tonight."

Reid gasped as he suddenly found his feet lifted off the floor and he was carried to the bed where Hotch gently sat him down and stripped his pants and boxers off to reveal his already hard length aching to be touched.

The younger man blinked, slightly disoriented after being carried across the room and watched as his lover undressed slowly, pulling the knot from the tie and tossing it aside before his shirt, pants and boxers followed. His wide, earnest eyes watched Hotch's every move, rapt with attention as he slid onto the bed, hovering over the young man, staring down at him with lust filled eyes.

"I can't believe this is real…" Reid breathed, locking eyes with him. Hotch smiled and cupped his cheek, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his soft lips before pulling away so that their lips were barely touching.

"Believe it," he whispered. "I'm never letting you go."

Reid smiled, enjoying the feeling of Hotch's hot breath ghosting over his lips. He stretched upwards and closed the distance between their mouths, parting his lips and letting out a groan as their tongues twisted and tangled together. He gasped heavily as they broke apart and reached his long arms up to wrap around Hotch's neck, pulling the man's hovering body down onto his.

"Good, because I don't want you to." He breathed, gasping and moaning as Hotch ground his hips against him, heat exploding between his thighs as the friction mounted.

"God…" Reid breathed, blinking back stars, "Aaron… I…" he couldn't form much of a coherent thought at the moment, but that was alright because Hotch understood and sat up, his legs straddling the younger man's hips and keeping him pinned to the bed.

He smirked down at him and let his hand wander up Reid's inner thigh, coming within centimeters of touching his aching arousal, but stopping just shy of it and grinning as Reid lifted and twisted his hips, moaning as heat congealed inside of him. "Please, Aaron… please!"

Hotch smiled, his hand dipping lower, still not touch the young man's member as he light grazed the quivering thighs. He leaned over and snatched a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table, pushing Reid's legs father apart as the young man let out another light moan, and coated his finger before sliding his hand back between his legs and beneath him, spreading him open gently, tenderly, before pushing a finger inside of him.

"Aaron!" Reid's eyes widened slightly at the penetration and he writhed under him, twisting his hips underneath him, trying to find some form of contact somewhere. Hotch smiled down at him and began pumping his finger slowly in and out, Reid moaning and squirming and gasping as he added two more fingers slowly and carefully.

"God, please! Aaron!"

Smiling, the older profiler slipped his fingers out and wrapped his other hand around Reid's weeping arousal, slowly encircling him and stroking gently. Reid's hips bucked and the look of lust and pleasure that burned in his eyes went straight to Hotch's groin. He lifted the younger man's hips carefully, keeping one hand on Reid's member, still stroking and teasing the heated flesh, as he shifted between his legs and began to slowly press into the boy's entrance.

Reid's eyes clenched tight as the world around him exploded for a brief moment before Hotch settled, groaning, inside of him.

"God you're beautiful…." He moaned, looking down at the writhing man with a faint smile as he began slowly pulling his way back out and thrusting back in, keeping his thrusts timed with his hand as it moved against Reid's length.

Reid pushed back into the older man, his insides feeling like they were on fire, his mind overloaded by the pleasure as he fought to think. But the only thing he could do was _feel. _And at that moment, feeling felt pretty damn good as he thrust upwards, allowing Hotch's length to penetrate deep inside of him and he nearly screamed as stars burst forth behind his eyes. "AARON!" he gasped as he climaxed, nearly collapsing on the bed, riding the waves of his orgasm with Hotch's member still thrusting, faster and faster, inside of him.

As his tight muscles clamped down around Hotch, the older man moaned and leaned forward, his lips hungrily seeking Reid's as he thrust forward and buried himself deep in his body before coming forcefully and thrusting in and out a few more times as the waves of pleasure rocked his body.

They lay tangled, covered in sweat and their own bodily fluids, breathing heavily, arms wrapped tight around each other, faces less than an inch apart, hot breath mingling together. "I love you so much," Hotch whispered, pressing a kiss to the young man's forehead as he slid his spent member out of his body. He didn't move any more than that though, their legs and arms still tangled around each other.

Reid smiled and laid his head at the crook of Hotch's neck, sighing contentedly. "I love you too," he breathed. They lay like that, tangled up together in each other's arms until they fell asleep, for once not even worrying about what was going to happen in the morning or what lies they were going to have to tell. They just slept, peaceful, happy and content, in each other's arms and waited for morning to come.

~END~

**~~/~~**

**E/N: Meh, a bit clichéd but you know what? I liked it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I certainly will miss this story!**

**I am considering doing a sequel if you guys are interested! I'm not sure yet, but you let me know and I will definitely try to write it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this, Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
